Coeur de lune
by Tristana-Gray
Summary: Rémus se prépare pour la 7ème année de Harry, Lucius sera un nouveau professeur et deux nouveaux élèves arrivent à Poudlard. Quel mystère les entoure ? Terminée.
1. Prologue

Cœur de lune

Prologue :

Jeudi 21 Août 1974 :

Il faisait nuit, il sentait sur lui le regard d'un prédateur. Il déambulait dans la forêt. Où était-il ? Pourquoi le poursuivait-il ? Aucune idée, il avait peur ! Maman, papa ? Où étaient-ils ? Pourquoi s'était-il éloigné d'eux ? Il entendit un grondement, il se retourna, là dans le fourré : deux yeux jaunes. Il tremble. Il s'approche, il aperçoit… Est-ce un homme ou une bête ? Soudain la créature s'est retournée, l'a attrapé, l'a plaqué contre un arbre et lui a murmuré :

« -Que fais-tu là petit moucheron ? Tu es perdu ? »

Il avait du mal à parler tellement la peur le rongeait :

« -O… Oui… Oui… »

Ses yeux l'horrifiaient, elle se rapprocha et :

« -Tu as peur ? »

Il parvient juste à hocher la tête.

« -Tu as raison. »

Cet homme le frappa au visage et l'enfant l'entendit hurler à la mort. L'homme l'attrapa par le col de sa veste, lui arracha les vêtements et lui fit sentir son érection à l'entrée de ses fesses, il força l'anneau de chair. Le garçon avait mal, il se sentait déchiré de l'intérieur, il saignait et l'homme allait et venait de plus en plus vite en lui, il lui mordit l'épaule à lui en arracher l'épaule et le petit garçon sentit un liquide chaud couler contre ses cuisses, l'homme lui dit :

« -Te voilà comme moi, maudit … »

Il se réveilla en sursaut, encore ce rêve. Il avait 4 ans à l'époque, il en a maintenant 34, il s'appelle Rémus J. Lupin et c'est un loup-garou…


	2. Chapitre 1 : Pleine lune et effets

**Chapitre 1 : "Pleine lune et effets…" :**

****

Décidemment les nuits précédant la pleine étaient de plus en plus difficiles à supporter. Toujours il revivait cette même nuit, celle de son anniversaire… Il avait pique-niqué avec sa famille ce midi-là. C'était un anniversaire comme les autres, ils avaient beaucoup rit et discuté, mais à l'heure de rentré chez eux, il s'était perdu et… Enfin bon, il n'y pensa plus et se leva, la pleine lune était pour dans trois jours, il se transformerait aussi la veille et le lendemain puisque c'était la lune rousse.

"Raaaah ! Je me déteste tellement… Comment font-ils tous ? Harry, Patmol, Dumbledore ? Tous ces gens qui l'aiment… Severus doit avoir raison, je suis détestable ! Non mais reprends-toi mon pauvre Lunard ! Tu tombes d'accord avec Rogue maintenant !" Pensa-t-il

Il devait être fou pour se parler à lui-même ! Bon après un café bien serré tout irait mieux ! Et dire que dans une semaine c'était la rentrée… Il craignait de retourner à Poudlard, de plus c'était Sirius qui le remplacerait lors des pleines lunes, quel duo ! Un loup-garou et un évadé de prison…

Qui plus est le ministère a décidé de créer une nouvelle matière en relation avec la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal : l'EPSS, l'Education Physique et Sportive Sorcière où l'on apprend entre autres le combat rapproché sans baguettes. Le professeur qui y a été assigné est Lucius Malfoy : un ex-mangemort espion pour l'ordre au même niveau que Severus Rogue. Décidemment Dumbledore ne sait plus choisir ses professeurs ! A moins qu'il n'ait une idée derrière la tête… Avec lui allez savoir ! Peut-être n'est-il qu'un vieux fou sénile après tout…

"Lunard, tu te met à penser comme Malfoy ! " se reprocha-t-il.

Cette nuit là était celle de sa première transformation, peut-être la pire de l'année… Il allait être épuisé le jour de la rentrée, c'était horrible, heureusement que ses amis seraient là…

Après trois horribles et douloureuses transformations, une visite de Mme Pomfresh et une de Dumbledore, le rentrée, c'était pour le lendemain !

Il alla dormir avec une potion pour sommeil sans rêve, "gentiment" préparé par Severus… Au cas où… Il se souvint qu'en grandissant, il avait cherché des informations sur l'homme qui lui avait fait ça… Il n'avait bien sûr rien trouvé…

"Bon allons dormir !" Pensa-t-il.

Où était-il ? Cette maison lui rappelait quelque chose, il neigeait dehors il avait froid… Il entra dans le petit chalet… Il se souvint d'un coup, il habitait ici avec Maria et Loup, sa femme et son fils… Que faisait-il ici ? Où étaient-ils ? Il les chercha et finit par les trouver, dans la chambre, nus, couverts de sang, ils étaient morts…

Oh Dieux ! Il se souvint : c'était lui l'assassin, lui qui les avait tués…

"Je suis un monstre !" pensa-t-il.

Il se réveilla en sursaut (NDA : encore une fois ! mdr), pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi ces souvenirs ? Il était une heure du matin, il était assis dans son lit, il se balançait d'avant en arrière ne pouvant s'arrêter de pleurer…


	3. Chapitre 2 : Retour à Poudlard

**Chapitre 2 : ****"Retour à Poudlard****" :**

Il n'avait pas redormit de la nuit, quel rêve tout de même ! Il arriva à Poudlard vers seize heures. C'était le jour de la rentrée, il était en compagnie de Sirius. Ils se rendirent en salle de réunion où ils retrouvèrent les autres professeurs : Lucius Malfoy, Severus Rogue, Sibylle Trelawney, Amanda Bibine, Filius Flitwick, Minerva MacGonagall, Angèle Sinistra, Anthonin Vector, Gisèle Chourave, Hector Swencker, Rubeus Hagrid, accompagnés d'Anise Pomfresh et d'Albus **Dumb**ledore. (NDA : "Dumb" en anglais signifie "débile") Il semblerait que son côté Serpentard refaisait surface… Enfin bref, ils avaient fait le planning de l'année, distribués les divers emplois du temps et les différentes maisons, puis étaient descendus attendre les élèves dans la Grande Salle.

Les plus anciens élèves arrivèrent les premiers, Harry Potter les salua lui et Sirius, et Draco Malfoy vint saluer son père et Severus, ils partirent s'asseoir à leurs tables respectives en se lançant des regards "Avada Kedavrisants". Rémus sourit, d'un de ces demis sourires dont il avait le secret, et se demanda si Harry et Draco se rendaient compte à quel point ils ressemblaient à leurs pères respectifs.Les premières années arrivèrent enfin, mouillés et reniflants, sortant de l'orage qui s'abattait alors au dehors.Ils regardèrent avec appréhension Minerva déposer le choixpeau sur un tabouret, le choixpeau entama sa chanson :

"Bienvenue à Poudlard !

Venez mes petits enfants,

Je vais vous conter l'histoire,

Venue de la nuit des temps.

Lorsque de la tête de Godric

Je me vis retiré, j'ai de suite compris

Que de l'histoire c'était un pic !

Il est temps mes petits amis,

De la répartition le temps est venu,

Ne craignez rien, fiers et marchants

Avancez laissez moi vous percez à nus,

Car je suis un chapeau pensant,

A Gryffondor vous irez

Si courageux et forts vous êtes

A Poufsouffle vous vous retrouvez

Si en amitié, toujours loyal vous savez être

Et Serdaigle ? Vous demanderez

Il faudra être curieux et surtout intelligent

Enfin à Serpentard vous finirez

Si vous êtres rusés et purs de sang.

Mais vous le comprendrez peut-être

Ce que ces quatre-là n'ont pas compris

Que pour être forts il faut peut-être

Savoir rester toujours ensembles et unis.

Tâchez de l'apprendre à vos dépends,

Avant que ce monde ne se couvre de votre sang."

Encore un avertissement de la part du choixpeau, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant en temps de guerre… Il y eut cette année là 18 Serpentard, 11 Gryffondor, 14 Serdaigle et 10 Poufsouffle : 53 nouveaux élèves…

Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année ! Pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas je suis Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard. Notre concierge, Mr Rusard, m'a appris que la liste des objets interdits sera désormais placée à l'entrée, et non à l'intérieur de son bureau, et qu'elle comporte 6 nouveaux objets, tels que les marais pliants estampillés Farces et Gadgets pour sorciers facétieux". Je rappelle également que la forêt est interdite à tous élèves, tous niveaux confondus" Dumbledore jeta un coup d'œil à Harry, Ron et Hermione "Mais passons, la répartition, n'est pas tout à fait terminée, nous allons cette année accueillir deux nouveaux élèves qui entreront directement en septième année. Ils ont commencés leurs études au Japon, je vous demande de les accueillir comme il se doit…"

Kyô Myazashi, appela le professeur MacGonagall

Un jeune homme brun aux cheveux en bataille, au visage fin et androgyne, habillé d'une robe de sorcier noire en soie, accompagné d'une cravate blanche, vierge de toutes couleurs, mais qui en prendrait deux selon sa maison grâce à un sort (NDA : enfin c'est comme ça que je le vois moi, mais je sais pas comment l'expliquer). Il s'avança et s'assit sur le tabouret, Minerva posa le choixpeau sur sa tête :

-Oh mais que vois-je ? dit le choixpeau à l'oreille de Kyô, Je n'attendais qu'une petite partie de toi-même, tu es un choix difficile, voyons où vais-je te mettre, ah ! J'ai trouvé : SERPENTARD !

Le dernier mot résonna dans la pièce, tandis que Kyô se levait pour s'asseoir à sa table à côté de Blaise Zabini, face à Draco Malfoy.

-Sara Myazashi, appela cette fois Minerva

Une jolie demoiselle, aux cheveux aussi bruns que ceux de son frère, mais ondulés, s'avança, elle avait un visage de petite fille, elle souriait beaucoup plus que son frère, elle portait le même uniforme de soie que son frère, adapté pour les filles à l'exception des "loose-socks" typiquement japonaises (NDA : ce sont comme leur nom l'indique des chaussettes larges, qui tombent sur les mollets, très à la mode chez les lycéennes). MacGonagall posa le choixpeau sur la crinière noir corbeau :

-Tiens, tiens, tiens… souffla le choixpeau à son oreille, Je vois beaucoup de force de caractère, et de grandes capacités, mais aussi une immense envie de faire ses preuves, que vais-je faire de toi ? Hum… J'opte pour : SERDAIGLE !

Les élèves applaudirent Sara qui alla s'asseoir à sa table, elle s'assit aux côtés de Roger Davies qui entama une conversation :

-Salut, moi c'est Roger, c'est super qu'on soit dans la même maison, non ? T'es belle tu sais, tu veux pas être ma petite amie ? Hein ? Dis ! Dis ! Hein !

-Non ! Laisse-moi tranquille !

Rémus rit intérieurement, Roger n'allait pas la lâcher si facilement, pauvre Sara !


	4. Chapitre 3 : Cours et découvertes

**Chapitre 3 : "Cours et découvertes" :**

L'heure de son premier cours était enfin arrivée : septièmes années Gryffondor et Serpentard. Il avait décidé de placer lui-même les élèves mais il préférait laisser faire le hasard. Les élèves iraient donc tirer dans un chapeau un numéro de place où ils iraient s'asseoir pour toute l'année : il eût droit a des mélanges explosifs tels que : Potter et Malfoy, Goyle et Londubat, Weasley et Zabini, Granger et Parkinson, Finnigan et Crabbe ou encore Thomas et Bulstrode. Mais il n'y eût aussi des ravis tels que : Brown et Patil ou encore Myazashi qui se retrouva seul ce qui eût l'air de parfaitement lui convenir. Il commença donc son cours :

-Je suis Remus Lupin votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (NDA : on marquera désormais DCFM pour aller plus vite) et voici Sirius Black, mon assistant.

Kyô leva la main.

-Oui ? Demanda Sirius.

-N'êtes-vous pas censé être un tueur psychopathe évadé de la plus grande prison sorcière et mort aussi ? Demanda Kyô.

-Eh bien, si en théorie ! Mais l'on m'a innocenté car on a retrouvé le vrai meurtrier et je suis bien vivant donc pas la peine d'en parler, répondit Sirius avec un regard pour Rémus.

-D'autres questions ? Dit Rémus.

-Oui ? Harry ?

-Sommes-nous obligés de rester à la place désignée toute l'année ?

-Oui…

Les Gryffondor soupirèrent et les Serpentard se lancent des regards équivoques.

-Oui, reprit Rémus, et même si il y a des accidents vous garderez vos places.

Les Serpentard baissèrent la tête, déçus.

-Bien, pour ce premier cours, travaux pratiques. Nous allons apprendre les sorts dits « élémentaux ». Bien, première question, quels sont les quatre éléments ?… Mr Londubat ?

-Euh… L'eau, le feu, l'air et la terre ?

-Très bien, 5 points pour Gryffondor. Eau, Terre, Air et Feu. Quelqu'un connaît-il les sorts ?

-…

-A part Miss Granger ?

-…

-Mr Myazashi peut-être ?

Kyô répondit nonchalamment :

-Le sort est divisé en quatre parties, le préfixe du sort est « ele », ensuit pour chaque élément on ajoute un suffixe propre : « miru » pour le feu, « vimk » pour l'air, « daana » pour l'eau et « fere » pour la terre.

-15 points pour Serpentard, je n'aurais pas mieux expliqué moi-même. Une démonstration s'impose. Messieurs Malfoy et Myazashi, nous ferez-vous cet honneur ?

Malfoy Jr et Kyô se levèrent et se mirent en position de duel.

-Allez-y, dit Rémus.

Kyô lança un « elemiru » qui fut contré par un « eledaana ». Draco enchaîna ensuit sur un « elefere » que Kyô contra par un « elevimk ».

-10 points pour Serpentard, excellent ! Je vous remercie.

Draco et Kyô partirent s'asseoir à leur table respective.

Le cours s'acheva donc sur les différentes utilités de ce sort, Gryffondor gagna 15 points et Serpentard 10.

OoOoOoO

Pendant ce temps, Lucius Malfoy commençait lui aussi son premier cours. Poufsouffle et Serdaigle de septième année. Il allait enfin voir cette Myazashi et ce dont elle était capable.

-Bien, je suis Lucius Malfoy, rangez vos baguettes. Dans ce cours elle ne vous sera d'aucune utilité. Ici, il faudra que vous fassiez travailler vos muscles mais aussi votre cerveau (pour ceux qui en ont un) et ce en parfaite harmonie.

Sara leva la main.

-Mlle Myazashi ?

-Qu'allons-nous étudier ?

-Eh bien, dans ce cours vous étudierez le travail d'équipe. Vos épreuves seront constituées d'énigmes physiques et mentales que vous aurez à résoudre.

Les Serdaigle se regardaient, étonnés. Comment un cerveau et des muscles pouvaient travailler ensemble ?

-Bon, faites-moi dix tours de lac.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent. Padma Patil et Susan Bones finirent bonnes dernières. Sara termina la première.

-Bien, je donne un point par personne. Soit 32 points à chaque maison. Je vais vous exposer le programme du jour : nous allons utiliser la magie pour marcher sur l'eau. Approchez que je vous explique.

Tous les élèves écoutaient attentivement.

-Pour marcher sur l'eau, c'est très simple, il vous suffit de concentrer toute votre énergie magique dans la plante de vos pieds. Bon, avant d'essayer, j'aimerais que les gens qui ne savent pas nager se mettent à ma gauche.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent.

-Bien, veuillez patienter.

Il se tourna vers les « nageurs ».

-Concentrez votre énergie et quand vous la sentez essayer, il y a des maillots de bain dans les cabines à côté du lac.

Les élèves partirent s'entraîner.

-Bien, je vais vous apprendre à nager. Mlle Myazashi ? Venez ici je vous prie. Pouvez-vous m'aider à leur apprendre l'art délicat de la nage ?

Sara sourit et hocha la tête. Le cours s'acheva chaque maison ayant reçut un bon nombre de points.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Cours et Sentiments

**Chapitre 4 :** « Cours et sentiments » :

Sara commençait à ne plus supporter Roger.

-Tu es lourd, j'ai dit NON ! Répéta-t-elle pour la centième fois de la journée.

Mais Roger s'acharnait, il stoppa néanmoins à l'arrivée de Kyô qui était accompagné d'un petit blond, de deux gorilles et d'un grand auburn.

-Frérot ! Tu me sauves la vie !

-Il t'importune ? Demanda le blond.

-Non, dit Roger, c'est ma petite amie !

Sara jeta un regard de dégoût à Roger qui avait posé son bras sur ses épaules. Elle se dégagea et se tourna vers le blond.

-Oui, il m'importune depuis environ 36 heures.

Les deux gorilles se lancèrent à la poursuite d'un Roger apeuré.

-Eux, c'est Crabbe et Goyle, voici Blaise Zabini et moi je suis Draco Malfoy.

-Sara Myazashi, mais tu le sais déjà. Ton nom, c'est bien Malfoy ? Je me disais aussi, tu ressembles beaucoup au professeur d'EPSS !

-Mon père, dit Draco solennel.

-Il est a croqué ton vieux ! Dit Sara.

-Ah !

Draco était rouge pivoine devant Kyô et Blaise qui pouffaient de rire.

-Bah quoi ? Ce n'est que pure vérité ! Se justifia Sara.

Draco changea vite de sujet, même si Sara était plus que loin d'oublier Lucius.

OoOoOoO

Pendant ce temps Lucius pensait justement à Sara, en une heure elle avait appris à nager à six personnes. Elle possédait un charisme et une force de persuasion étonnants. Et qui plus était elle était très jolie et ses yeux gris comme un ciel en plein orage pétillaient toujours de malice. Lucius se sentait stupide de l'avoir observée pendant tout le cours. Il avait remarqué (comme tout le monde d'ailleurs) qu'elle avait un tatouage représentant un croissant de lune rouge entourée par trois étoiles noire sur le front. Elle avait aussi, sur l'avant-bras gauche de nombreuses cicatrices ressemblant à des traces de griffures et de brûlures mélangées. Lucius commençait à se croire fou. Elle avait l'âge de son fils et à 34 ans il n'avait pas à s'intéresser à une jeune fille de 17 ans. De plus Narcissa n'était morte que depuis un an. Pas qu'il l'ait vraiment aimée, c'était un mariage de formalité mais tout de même… Elle faisait bien la cuisine… Lucius rit intérieurement devant la bêtise qu'il venait de penser et devant sa propre stupidité : Lui, le Serpentard sans cœur, amoureux d'une jeune et gentille Serdaigle… Comique non ?

OoOoOoO

Au même moment, Draco, lui, regardait Kyô. Ses yeux étaient sombres, presque noirs mais ils tournaient plus au violet, il était beau… Voilà la seule conclusion de Draco… Lui et ses amis avaient EPSS. La plupart des Serpentard savait nager, seuls huit élèves ne savaient pas nager. Tous se mirent donc en maillots de bain et Draco remarque sur les avant-bras de Kyô deux serpents, un vert et un argent, entrelacés. Lucius aussi avait remarqué ce détail, il faudrait qu'il fasse des recherches sur ses étranges tatouages.

OoOoOoO

Sara, quant à elle, était toujours harcelée par Roger en cours de DCFM avec Rémus.

-Mr Davies veuillez échanger de place avec Miss Habbot je vous prie ! Dit Rémus.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Roger.

-Vous parlez trop pour ne rien dire…

Roger échangea donc de place à contrecoeur et en bougonnant.

-Sachez que votre insolence vient de faire perdre 5 points à votre maison.

Tous les Serdaigle fusillèrent Roger du regard.

-Bien, Mlle Myazashi ? Pouvez-vous m'expliquer les différences entre le loup commun et le loup-garou ?

-Les principales différences sont situées au niveau du museau, beaucoup plus large chez le loup-garou et elle possède une bonne dizaine de dents en plus. Les dents et les griffes sont plus longues et plus acérées que chez le loup commun.

-Très bien 15 points pour Serdaigle.

Les Serdaigle en question qui aurait pu en gagner 15 au lieu de 10 fusillèrent le pauvre Roger du regard. Le cours prit fin.


	6. Chapter 5 : Amours et révélations

**Chapitre 5 :** « Amours et révélations » :

Le lendemain Sara avait un cours de botanique, pour ce cours, les Serdaigle étaient jumelés avec les Serpentard. Elle était donc avec son frère.

-Bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année ! Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier dans la serre numéro 7 suivez-moi.

Ils se rendirent tous dans la serre numéro 7. Le professeur Chourave expliqua que le sujet de leur étude d'aujourd'hui porterait sur la rose noire du Japon. Ils découvrirent que la rose en question avait des pétales noirs couronnés de orange et aux feuilles violettes.

-Nous allons rempoter de jeunes pieds. Par ici, oh et faites attention aux roses blanches ce sont des roses vampires.

Kyô sourit à cette idée mais ses pensées étaient totalement tournées vers un jeune homme blond assis à côté de lui. Draco Malfoy. Kyô soupira, il n'avait jamais aimé quelqu'un comme ça auparavant et il avait un peu peur de ses sentiments… Que faire ! Draco pensait exactement la même chose. Sara avait remarqué les regards que se lançaient Draco et Kyô (NDA : c'était les mêmes que ceux qu'elle lançait au Pr. Malfoy).

« Irrécupérables ces deux-là ! » pensa-t-elle.

Lucius Malfoy entra dans la serre. Lorsqu'il vit Sara ses neurones ratèrent leur connexion…

-Pr. Malfoy ?

-Euh… Oui, excusez-moi ! Puis-je vous emprunter Myazashi ?

-Euh… Oui lequel ?

-Les deux !

-Euh… Bien !

Sara et Kyô se regardèrent et se levèrent pour sortir de la serre.

-Professeur ? Demandèrent Kyô et Sara.

-J'ai quelques questions à vous poser.

-Oui ?

D'où viennent ces étranges tatouages ? Ce sont des symboles celtes que portaient certains des fondateurs de Poudlard.

Kyô et Sara se regardèrent, Sara hocha la tête et Kyô répondit :

-Nous sommes les descendants directs de Salazar Serpentard et Rowena Serdaigle…

Lucius tout d'abord surprit se reprit bien vite :

-C'est impossible ! Le dernier descendant de Serpentard est Vous-Savez-Qui lui-même !

Kyô soupira.

-Nous nous présentons : Kyô et Sara Jedusor pour vous servir !

Lucius rata une connexion.

-Comment… ?

-Myazashi est le nom de notre mère, la famille des Serdaigle n'a toujours compté que des filles et quand notre mère a accouché de Kyô elle a sût que l'on était les enfants de la prophétie. « Ceux qui doivent trahir le père pour sauver celui qui a survécu et s'il le faut sacrifier leur vie ».

Lucius était passé de la surprise à l'ébahissement et il avait désormais la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux ronds.

-Quel esthétisme Professeur ! Se moqua gentiment Sara.

Ce qui eut le bon don de le faire se reprendre.

-J'ai de quoi être surpris tout de même !

-Pour sûr ! Dit Sara.

-Pour en revenir à votre question, nos tatouages : si nous les avons c'est pour le respect de la tradition…

-Je vois… fit Lucius. Je vous remercie, Sara pourrais-tu rester encore un peu ? J'ai à te parler.

-Bien Professeur !

Sara entendit vaguement Kyô lui souffler un « bonne chance », elle en aurait besoin… Lucius ne savait pas par où commencer. Comment avouer ses sentiments à Sara ? Il allait se faire jeter et être pris pour un gros pervers. Ce fut Sara qui fit le premier pas.

-Professeur ?

-Sara ?

-Euh… Je… enfin… Jevousaime…

Sara parla tellement vite que Lucius ne comprit rien ;

-Oh, excusez-moi Professeur, je dois y aller.

Sara s'apprêtait à partir quand :

-Attendez ! Sara ! Attends s'il te plaît…

Sara se retourna, elle pleurait. Lucius s'approcha d'elle et essuya ses larmes d'un geste tendre, il se rapprocha encore et déposa un légendaire sur les lèvres entrouvertes de Sara et dont il rêvait depuis un moment. Soudain, il se détacha :

-Excuses-moi, balbutia-t-il, je risque de passer pour un pervers mais je t'aime Sara, depuis que je t'ai vue je ne pense qu'à toi. Maintenant que tout est avoué, je pourrais comprendre si tu me détestais et si tu me rejettes je comp…

Lucius avait été interrompu dans sa tirade par Sara qui venait juste de l'embrasser.

-Je vous aime aussi, chuchota-t-elle timidement, j'avais peur de passer pour une petite idiote à vos yeux…

Lucius posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa encore.

-Appelles-moi Lucius s'il te plaît, et tutoies-moi, je ne suis pas si vieux, rit Lucius.

-Excuses-moi, sourit Sara.

Lucius la regarda d'un air coquin et sourit :

-Tu as d'autres tatouages ?

Sara sourit et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

-Peut-être que je te les montrerais si tu es sage…

Lucius l'attira à lui :

-Rendez-vous ce soir dans mes appartements…

Et après un dernier baiser Sara retourna en cours. De retour en botanique Kyô lui demanda comment ça s'était passé. Elle sourit et lui raconta.

-T'es en quelque sorte ma belle-mère, alors ? Demanda Draco qui avait tout suivit.

Sara réfléchit un moment.

-Ouais ! Alors si t'es pas sage j'ai le droit de te punir ! Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Draco et Kyô sourirent. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait devenir sa belle-sœur aussi se disait Draco. Pendant tout le cours Sara était sur son petit nuage Draco s'inquiétait de ses sentiments et Kyô en faisait de même. Le cours passa lentement et à la fin du cours Draco entraîna Kyô derrière la serre.

-Kyô, je vais être franc avec toi. Tu hantes mes pensées, mes nuits et ma vie ! Je t'aime et… et c'est plus fort que… que tout ! Et je… j'ai peur que tu me rejettes et que notre amitié se brise et…

Kyô coupa Draco. Il venait de l'embrasser. Draco ne bougeait plus croyant à un délire.

-Moi aussi Draco, je… je t'aime !

Ils s'embrassèrent encore et Kyô se blottit contre le torse de Draco. Il pleurait, il pleurait de joie, d'être enfin heureux. Draco le serra contre lui et embrassa tendrement ses cheveux, il lui souleva la tête par le menton et l'embrassa. Il essuya ensuite ses larmes.

-Je ne veux plus jamais que tu pleures, lui dit-il, même pas pour moi.

Kyô hocha la tête et Sara fit son apparition.

-C'est beau l'amour dit-elle.

Ils acquiescèrent.


	7. Chapter 6 : Education Sexuelle

****

Chapitre 6 : « Éducation Sexuelle » :

Sara se préparait encore pour son rendez-vous avec Lucius, elle avait décidé de l'éblouir mais aussi de faire attention à ne pas paraître vulgaire. Il était enfin temps. Elle était habillée d'une robe de soirée argentée en soie accompagnée d'une paire d'escarpins noirs mats et de longs gants de la même couleur. Elle avait laissé libre court à ses longs cheveux ondulés et ils lui tombaient au creux des reins. Elle avança jusqu'à la porte.

Lucius attendait anxieusement que Sara vienne frapper à sa porte. Il avait mit une chemise de soie opaline accompagnée d'un pantalon moulant en jean noir. Il s'était évertuer à choisir un repas en fonction de leurs goûts respectifs. « Faites que ça lui plaise » pensa-t-il.

On frappa. Lucius ouvrit la porte et découvrit la plus belle des créatures que la terre eut jamais porté.

-Bonsoir, charmante demoiselle, sourit-il.

- Monsieur, répondit Sara avant de l'embrasser.

Il sourit il venait de remarquer qu'elle avait mit un trait de Khôl sous ses yeux et qu'elle l'avait accompagné de paillettes bleutées. Sara était la classe incarnée.

Le repas se passa tranquillement, en entrée Lucius avait opté pour des coquilles St Jacques. En plat ils avaient pu goûter au canard à l'orange accompagné de pommes au four avec sauce au gingembre. Et en dessert : cerise melba. Un vrai régal. Durant tout le repas Lucius et Sara s'étaient posé des questions sur leurs vies, ils avaient tout de même laissé planer une part de mystère sur leur passé. Après le dessert, ils s'assirent sur le canapé et continuèrent de discuter. Ils se trouvèrent en commun un goût prononcé pour le pouvoir et la torture mentale et/ou physique. Ils étaient également tous deux agents doubles pour le bon côté.

Sara se pencha sur lui et commença à déboutonner sa chemise embrassant chaque parcelle de peau mise à nue. Elle finit de lui enlever et la laissa glisser à terre.

-Pas ici, lui souffla-t-il, la chambre.

Elle lui répondit par un sourire et il la porta jusque dans la chambre où ils enlevèrent dignement chaussures et chaussettes (pour Lucius). Sara continua ensuite son exploration de Lucius. Et celui-ci se dit qu'il ferait mieux d'en faire de même, il fit glisser lentement la fermeture éclair de la robe de Sara et fit glisser les bretelles de celle-ci le long des bras de sa bien-aimée. Il enleva les longs gants noirs. Elle déboutonna le jean de Lucius et le fit glisser le long des jambes musclées. Il finit de lui enlever sa robe. Ils étaient en sous-vêtements. Ils sourirent en voyant qu'ils avaient mit tous les deux des sous-vêtements noirs. Sara fit alors apparaître une paire de menottes et avant que Lucius n'ait pu réagir il se retrouva attaché au montant du lit.

Sara se mit à embrasser le torse de Lucius descendant de plus en plus jusqu'à arriver à la belle bosse située sous le caleçon. Qu'ele entreprit d'ailleurs de retirer pour « s'occuper » de cette « bosse ». Lucius ne savait pas s'il adorait ou s'il détestait cette torture qu'elle lui infligeait en tout cas elle savait y faire. Elle regarda Lucius d'un air moqueur et effleura de ses lèvres la base de son sexe. Elle commença à le lécher lentement de bas en haut puis le prit totalement dans sa bouche et entama un lent mouvement de va-et-vient. Lucius n'avait plus aucun neurone valable. Sara s'arrêta quand elle le sentit au bord de l'orgasme. Les menottes disparurent.

Il l'embrassa tendrement. Il la mit sur le dos pour pouvoir la contempler à loisir. Il entra doucement en elle la faisant gémir. Il l'embrassa. Il entama le mouvement de va-et-vient. Ils gémissaient en chœur. Il allait de plus en plus vite faisant grincer le lit.

-Luss… souffla Sara.

C'en fut trop pour lui et il se répandit en elle. Ce qui eut pour effet de la faire jouir. Lucius retomba sur elle veillant toutefois à ne pas l'écraser de son poids.

-Je… Je t'aime, souffla Lucius.

-Moi aussi, dit-elle en souriant.

Ils s'endormirent ainsi enlacés.

Pendant ce temps Draco et Kyô se faisaient un examen buccal complet (NDA : ou un nettoyage des amygdales c'est comme vous voulez ). Kyô conduisit Draco jusqu'à la salle sur demande. Il passa trois fois devant la tapisserie tout en pensant très fort à une immense chambre avec un lit où quatre personnes auraient aisément pu se coucher, aux draps de soie noirs, avec des bougies qui voleraient librement dans les airs, les draps et les coussins seraient couverts de pétales de roses blanches, la fleur préférée de Draco, et de l'encens brûlerait dans un coin. C'est cette chambre de Draco découvrit. Il en resta bouche bée. Il se rapprocha de Kyô se collant à son dos et lui souffla :

-Quel romantique tu fais…

-Que veux-tu ? Tu m'inspires !

Ils fermèrent la porte à double tour. Sait-on jamais…

Kyô et Draco se jetèrent un regard de prédateur. Les deux androgynes allaient se dévorer…

Ils s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre et commencèrent à se déshabiller tout en s'embrassant. Kyô porta Draco et le déposa doucement sur les draps de soie. Leurs deux érections se frottaient douloureusement l'une contre l'autre. Kyô embrassait le corps de Draco.

-Mon ange, souffla-t-il.

Les joues de Draco s'empourprèrent. Kyô introduisit deux de ses doigts dans la bouche de Draco, qui les lécha consciencieusement. Kyô déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et introduisit d'abord un doigt en Draco puis un deuxième, Draco grimaça mais fit signe à Kyô de continuer. Kyô fit des mouvements de ciseaux en va-et-vient pour le préparer. Quand il sentit que Draco était prêt il retira ses doigts et introduisit son érection douloureuse en Draco, lentement pour ne pas lui faire de mal. Il sentit Draco se détendre et commença à bouger lentement d'abord puis de plus en plus vite. Draco et Kyô avaient de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Draco se déversa contre le ventre de Kyô qui explosa lui-même en Draco. Kyô et lui sourirent et s'embrassèrent. Kyô lui fit un clin d'œil coquin et lui souffla.

-On recommence quand ?

Draco sourit.

-Quand tu veux…

Il s'endormirent main dans la main, heureux.


	8. Chapter 7 : Découverte

****

Chapitre 7 : « Découverte » :

Rémus parlait avec Sirius, ils parlaient du bon vieux temps. Ce soir s'était la pleine lune et Sévérus allait bientôt lui amener sa potion. Sirius assurerait les cours pendant trois jours à partir d'aujourd'hui. Rémus quant à lui s'attendait à d'atroces journées de souffrance… Et Sirius à d'atroces journées tout court… S'occuper de tous ces élèves mêmes avec les plans de Moony, ça serait pas d'la tarte ! Il avait un peu peur. Rémus s'éloigna en disant qu'il avait à faire.

-Tu rêves Siri ? Lui demanda Angèle Sinistra qui venait d'arriver.

Cela faisait un mois qu'ils étaient ensembles, Sirius l'aimait ou du moins il le croyait. Il acquiesça.

-Hum… Je pense à mes trois jours…

-Pauvre Siri ! Allez ils sont pas aussi horribles qu'on le dit !

Angèle l'embrassa juste avant de s'éclipser pour un cours.

-Alors Siri ? On batifole ?

Sirius sourit en reconnaissant la petite voix moqueuse de son filleul.

-Ah ! Mon filleul préféré ! S'exclama-t-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de Harry.

-Siri ! Je suis ton seul filleul ! Lui rappela Harry.

-Tu casses tout là… dit Sirius.

Ils rirent ensemble.

-Mais pourquoi n'es-tu pas en train de batifoler filleul indigne ?

-… Eh bien… Justement c'est de ça que je voulais te parler.

-… Oh… et ?

-Et voilà, Siri… Je… Je suis gay…

-Ouf ! Ce n'est que ça ! Lâcha Sirius.

Harry était étonné (NDA : c'est un euphémisme…).

-Je m'attendais à ce que tu me dises être amoureux de Snivellus, t'imagines Moony ? Harry Potter et Sévérus Rogue ?

Rémus qui venait de revenir sentit son cœur se serrer.

-Explosif en effet, dit-il.

Sirius se retourna vers Harry.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas-tu sais, Moony est gay aussi, Snivellus aussi si j'me souviens bien, et je suis moi-même bisexuel, donc t'en fais pas, tant que tu ne vas pas avec Snivellus je n'ai rien contre.

-Non, le Pr Snape ne me dit rien du tout, vraiment non merci !

Harry, Sirius et Remus partirent à rire. A ce moment le Pr Snape passa dans le couloir. Ils se turent.

-Sévérus… salua Rémus.

-Lupin… répondit Sévérus, Black et Potter…

-Laisse-nous Snivellus, va éponger ta graisse ailleurs ! Lança le Black en question.

-C'est pour ma potion ? L'interrompit Rémus en lui jetant un regard noir.

Sévérus tendit la fiole à Rémus et partit le regard triste.

Harry remarqua les regards que se lançaient les deux hommes. Ces deux là cachaient quelque chose… Il ne fit cependant aucune remarque.

-Sirius, dit Rémus, n'oublie pas que tu lui dois ton retour.

-Ouais, ouais, marmonna l'autre maraudeur.

Il partit en direction de sa salle de cours. Harry regardait Rémus qui regardaient en direction de là où était partit Rogue.

-Vous l'aimez ? Interrogea Harry.

C'était plus un affirmation qu'une interrogation. Rémus soupira.

-Un amour à sens unique…

-Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, dit Harry philosophiquement.

Harry se rendit à son prochain cours avec un petit au revoir. Rémus se retrouva donc seul avec sa tristesse. Il décida de mettre en application le « conseil » de Harry et alla voir Sévérus qui n'avait plus aucun cours. Il frappa à la porte et entendit un « Entrez ! » ferme et calme. Rémus entra donc. Sévérus était en compagnie d'un autre homme, plus vieux qu'eux d'environ une quinzaine d'années. Il avait les cheveux blonds parsemés de mèches blanches, ses yeux noisettes étaient cernés. Rémus eut un choc.

-Vous ! Dit-il.

-Moi ? Répondit l'homme.


	9. Chapter 8 : Retrouvailles et déclaration

****

Chapitre 8 : « Retrouvailles et déclaration » :

-Lupin ? Tu connais Adrian ? Demanda Severus à Rémus.

Rémus n'écoutait plus, il sentait la rage monter en lui… Cet homme, cette créature, c'était lui ! C'était lui qui l'avait maudit, c'était lui qui l'avait mordu ! Il devait payer, payer pour tant de souffrances, tant de déchirures et de rejets. Rémus se jeta sur Adrian dans la nette intention de le tuer.

-Pourquoi vouloir me tuer ? Demanda Adrian interloqué.

-Vous ne vous souvenez pas ? Dit Rémus. Il y a 30 ans de cela, dans une forêt, vous avez violé puis mordu un jeune garçon…

Adrian se figea d'horreur :

-Ce… C'était vous ?

-Bingo ! J'ai encore la cicatrice si vous voulez voir votre œuvre !

Rémus commençait à perdre le contrôle. Sévérus était toujours figé, horrifié, il venait d'apprendre qu'un de ses « amis » avait fait du tord à celui qu'il aimait, dilemme… En tout cas il devait intervenir s'il ne voulait pas qu'ils s'entretuent.

-STOP ! STOP ! Cria-t-il en les séparant. Maintenant vous arrêtez !

Les deux homes arrêtèrent le combat. Rémus jeta sur Adrian un regard empli de haine. Sévérus le comprit sans mal… C'était dur de rencontrer l'homme qui l'avait violé et mordu à l'âge de 4 ans.

-Adrian ? C'était toi ? Demanda-t-il lentement.

-Je… Oui, dit l'homme en baissant la tête, mais c'était un soir de pleine lune et… et je ne me souvenais plus de qui j'étais, ni d'où j'étais ni de ce que je faisais. J'étais hors de contrôle. Je… Ce n'était pas voulu, la potion tue-loup n'existait pas encore et… et… il baissa la tête et continua dans un murmure. Si tu estimes que je mérite de mourir, tues-moi.

Rémus leva sa baguette puis la rabaissa, il ne le tuerait pas, du moins pas ce soir. Sévérus en savait pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Adrian avait fait souffrir Rémus plus que tout autre.

-Adrian ? Dit-il.

-Sévérus ?

-Pars ! Pars maintenant ! Et ne reviens jamais !

Sévérus avait presque crier, Adrian était choqué, il eut un sourire goguenard et prit la poudre de cheminette.

-Rémus ? Demanda Sévérus oubliant leur soi-disant rivalité. Ça va ?

Rémus ne parlait pas, il s'était laissé glisser le long du mur et pleurait contre ses genoux. Sévérus s'approcha et se laissa tomber à genoux à ses côtés, il le prit dans ses bras, lui murmura des paroles rassurantes, réconfortantes, tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Il l'embrassa sur le front. Rémus hoqueta de surprise et regarda Sévérus avec une interrogation dans les yeux.

-Je… Je t'aime Rémus, articula le maître des potions avec difficulté.

Rémus ouvrit grands les yeux et la bouche.

-Ex… Excuse-moi, je… je n'aurais pas dût te l'avouer. Tu es… trop bien pour moi… Tu…

Il fut stoppé dans sa tirade par Rémus qui lui avait posé un doigt sur les lèvres.

-Je t'aime aussi, Sévérus ! Je t'aime !

Rémus embrassa tendrement les lèvres fines de Sévérus et ils se sourirent. Soudain Rémus prit un air grave :

-Comment as-tu connu cet homme ? Demanda-t-il.

-Dans les rangs du Lord Noir, c'est un des nombreux Lycans à son service. Je dois aller voir Dumbledore pour le prévenir de sa visite.

Rémus réfléchit et demanda :

-Mes parents étaient Aurors, crois-tu que ce soit réellement un hasard ?

-Je ne sais pas et si c'est le cas Adrian paiera ! Affirma Sévérus.

Rémus lui sourit et Sévérus l'embrassa avant d'aller voir Dumbledore.


	10. Chapter 9 : Tromperies et déclaration

****

Chapitre 9 : « Tromperies et déclaration » :

Harry avait rejoint Sirius après les cours et ils se promenaient ensemble dans les couloirs en parlant Quidditch lorsqu'ils entendirent des bruits étranges. Ils allèrent voir ce qu'il se passait et qu'elle ne fut pas leur surprise de découvrir le professeur Sinistra « occupée » entre les cuisses du professeur Vector.

-… Angèle… murmura Sirius avant de partir suivit de près par Harry.

Les deux professeurs n'avaient rien entendu. Harry voulut réconforter Sirius mais il ne trouvait pas les mots et à dire vrai il était plutôt content de la situation.

-Siri… essaya-t-il.

-Je le savais, lui répondit Sirius.

Harry était surpris, il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça…

-Ça fait une semaine, je n'ai rien dit à personne… Je ne sais pas pourquoi… Peut-être que ça me convient comme ça…

-Siri…

-Écoute Harry, je ne sais pas où j'en suis… Mes sentiments pour toi sont plus forts qu'ils ne devraient…

Harry étonné, sourit.

-Siri…

-Non, je sais, je suis presque ton père et…

-Mais laisse-moi parler MERDE !

-…

-Bien, certes tu es mon parrain, mais nous n'avons aucun lien de sang, donc tu es quelqu'un que j'aime sûrement plus que je ne devrais mais mon cœur me dicte ma conduite.

Siri était heureux, Harry l'aimait aussi mais :

-Mais Harry, je suis ton professeur, c'est interdit…

-Nous sommes des Maraudeurs non ? Sourit Harry.

Sirius eut un sourire crispé… Il n'acceptait pas ses sentiments envers Harry.

-Ce n'est pas mal Siri ! Je suis majeur !

-Dans plusieurs mois !

-Ok ! Alors rien en dessous la ceinture avant mon anniversaire ! Proposa Harry.

Sirius regarda dans les yeux verts pleins d'espoir et il ne put résister. Jamesie pardonnes-moi, s'il te plaît !

-D'accord, soupira-t-il.

Harry lui sauta au cou pour l'embrasser. Sirius se laissa faire puis repoussa gentiment Harry :

-Rien sous la ceinture avant tes 18 ans, promis ?

-Promis !


	11. Chapter 10 : Vacances et infractions

****

Chapitre 10 : « Vacances et infraction » :

Les mois s'écoulèrent sans problèmes, les couples formés s'épanouissaient. Bientôt arriva le banquet d'Halloween. Puis Novembre passa, arriva Décembre et les vacances de Noël, c'est là que nous retrouvons tous nos amis. Harry et Sirius ne s'étaient pas affichés publiquement. Seuls Rémus, Ron et Hermione étaient au courant. Ils l'avaient plutôt bien prit, même s'ils étaient surpris. Ron et Hermione s'étaient enfin déclarés l'un envers l'autre et tout semblait parfait dans le meilleur des mondes. Sirius avait invité Harry a dîner ce soir-là, il fit amener deux plateaux dans ses appartements et attendit l'arrivée d'Harry, ils discutèrent tout en mangeant à la fin du repas pour le dessert, Harry insista pour manger sur les genoux de Siri qui finit par céder et le laissa monter sur ses genoux pour manger sa poire Belle Hélène. Siri avait fini par accepter ses sentiments et leur relation, même s'il refusait toujours de descendre sous la ceinture au grand dam de Harry qui devait pourtant s'en contenter même après deux mois passés ensembles (en tant que couple du moins). Harry décida d'essayer de convaincre Sirius d'aller plus loin, ce qui n'était pas gagné, mais bon qui ne tente rien à rien… Il s'assit donc à califourchon sur Siri et commença à déboutonner sa chemise… Sirius tenta de l'en empêcher.

-C'est au dessus de la ceinture… fit remarquer Harry.

Sirius dût s'avouer vaincu et se laissa faire, Harry embrassa le torse de Sirius en partant de la gorge jusqu'à la fine ligne de poils descendant du nombril jusque dans le pantalon. Sirius aimait ça même si, selon lui, il n'aurait pas dû. Il voulait que Harry aille plus bas mais en même temps, il ne fallait pas, il se l'était interdit. Il ne pouvait résister à cette bouche chaude qui embrassait son torse et ses lèvres.

-Siri, susurra Harry, on va dans la chambre ?

Sirius prit un air grave :

-Rien sous la ceinture, c'est bien ce que nous avions dit ?

-J'ai juste proposé d'aller la chambre, c'est tout…

Ils allèrent donc dans la chambre, Harry força Siri à s'asseoir sur le lit et se rassit à califourchon sur ses genoux. Sirius ne pouvait rien dire, il sentait l'érection de Harry et Harry devait sentir la sienne mais il ne fallait pas qu'il cède à la tentation, mais quand il sentit Harry l'attacher au montant du lit, il protesta mais Harry commença à défaire sa ceinture et déboutonna son pantalon, et finit par le lui enlever.

-Harry, non il ne faut pas… tenta-t-il.

Mais Harry n'écoutait pas, il enleva son boxer noir et pût voir à quel point Siri ne croyait pas à ses paroles. Harry commença par prendre le sexe de Siri en main et fit des va-et-vient de plus en plus rapides, Siri avait arrêté de penser mais quand Harry entreprit de remplacer ses mains par sa bouche, Siri se déconnecta totalement, il adorait ça même s'il s'en voulait de réagir ainsi, c'était mal. Mais quand Harry se mit à accélérer, il ne pût empêcher l'orgasme de le prendre et il vit Harry avaler sa semence. Il sentit ses liens se détacher et sentit Harry s'allonger contre ses flancs.

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Demanda Sirius après un moment.

-Parce que je t'aime, répondit Harry comme une évidence.

-Mais tu n'es pas majeur, et j'ai l'âge d'être ton père, notre relation ne devrait pas être, Harry…

Sirius s'arrêta, il vit qu'Harry pleurait et il ne pouvait pas le supporter.

-Écoute Siri, j'en ai rien à foutre, je refuse d'être séparé de toi ! Parce que je t'aime et qu'il n'y a pas de mal à vivre son amour librement. Siri… Ne me laisse pas, je ne pourrai pas survivre.

-Non Harry je ne te quitterai pas car je t'aime aussi…

Harry essuya ses larmes et embrassa Sirius, ils ne voulaient pas se perdre.

Rémus et Sévérus quant à eux passait un petit Noël au chaud dans les cachots. Ils étaient heureux, mais l'ombre d'Adrian planait sur eux…


	12. Chapter 11 : Animagi et nouvel ami

Chapitre 11 : « Animagi et nouvel ami »

Rémus était tourmenté, il faisait toujours des cauchemars. Mais Sévérus était là et heureusement. Lucius et Sara filaient le parfait amour tout comme Kyô et Draco. Ron et Hermione s'aimaient et se disputaient mais adoraient ça. La professeur Sinistra officialisait sa relation avec le professeur Vector… Enfin bon, pendant ce temps, Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient devenus des Animagi. Harry est un chat, Hermione est une belette et Ron un renard. On reconnaissait Ron à son pelage roux carotte, Hermione à son abondante fourrure et Harry à l'unique tache blanche sur son pelage noir au niveau du front. Ça faisait environ sept mois qu'Harry et ses amis étaient des animagus non déclarés, la re-transformation vestimentaire posait encore quelques problèmes, mais dans l'ensemble, ils étaient très bons. Parfois, la nuit, ils aimaient à se balader dans la forêt interdite en compagnie de Patmol, de Lunard et parfois même du Pr Snape. Rémus était un animagus loup et Sévérus un immense corbeau noir. Ils aimaient vraiment être tous ensemble dans ces moments et ils allaient voir les elfes de la forêt. Ils s'étaient liés d'amitié avec l'un d'entre eux prénommé Elerwan. Il était assez petit(environ un mètre soixante-dix) et mince, il avait de longs cheveux blonds en bataille, et les oreilles pointues où était incrustée une petite émeraude. Il avait dix-sept ans et en paraissait dix-neuf. Il aimait rire et manger. Ce soir-là nos six amis allèrent retrouver Elerwan, quand ils tombèrent sur un autre animagus : c'était un splendide pur-sang anglais avec une robe alezan. Rémus le força à se retransformer en humain. Cet animagus n'était autre que :

- Zabini ? Que faites-vous là ? Demanda Sévérus.

- La même chose que faut je suppose…

- BLAISE !

Elerwan venait d'arriver, il sauta au cou Blaise pour l'embrasser. Puis il regarda tout le monde et demanda :

- Vous vous connaissez ?

- Plutôt, oui… dit Sévérus.

- Dray, Kyô, Sara, Lulu, venez, vous cachez pas, dit Elerwan.

Sous les yeux ébahis des nouveaux maraudeurs, un serpent lunaire, une chouette effraie, un fennec et un lévrier sortirent d'un buisson limitrophe. Le Draco était le serpent, Sara la chouette, Kyô le fennec et Lucius le lévrier. Tous semblaient étonnés de se retrouver autour d'Elerwan. Comme quoi le monde était petit… Elerwan leur expliqua les circonstances de leur rencontre, et Draco et Harry décidèrent de faire une trêve dans leur haine mutuelle. Ils furent suivis par tout le monde, les Gryffondor sympathisèrent avec les Serpentard.

- Il se fait tard et il fait froid, rentrons au château, proposa Lucius en serrant Sara dans ses bras.

- Vous n'avez qu'à venir chez moi proposa Elerwan.


	13. Chapter 12 : Shinenvoice et infraction

(NDA : Je suis trop trop trop trop trop trop trop … Trop trop désolée pour cette attente d'environ un an, je viens seulement de récupérer internet et (à ma grande honte, lynchez-moi je le mérite) je viens seulement de recommencer à taper mes fics, ma passion s'était un peu éteinte je dois vous l'avouer et je me suis concentrée sur mes projets de roman, voilà en espérant que vous aimerez toujours ce que je fais. ANox

**Chapitre 12 : **« Shinenvoice et infraction »

Tous acceptèrent et le suivirent dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Ils arrivèrent devant une immense ville construite tout en bois blanc près d'une cascade d'eau claire. Tous étaient ébahis, Sirius garda la bouche ouverte jusqu'à l'apparition d'une jolie jeune femme aux longs cheveux bleus marine aux yeux marrons. Elle portait simplement une tunique blanche, elle allait pieds nus. Sirius referma la bouche et la jeune fille parla :

- Bienvenue à Shinenvoice, tu nous présentes, Elerwan ?

- Voici ma sœur Mythilien, Mithy je te présente Harry, Sirius, Sévérus, Rémus, Blaise, Draco, Kyô, Sara Lucius, Ron et Hermione.

- Enchantée.

- Nous aussi.

Mithy et Elerwan leur firent découvrir la ville et les présentèrent à la doyenne du village : elle avait 2.432 ans.

- … Et toutes ses dents ! balança Sirius.

Tous éclatèrent de rire. Mais Sirius avait raison, elle n'avait aucune ride et aucun autre défaut dû à l'âge, seul quelques mèches blanches pouvaient tromper. Elle se nommait Lithis.

- Bienvenue, ce soir nous donnerons un banquet en votre honneur.

Les onze invités furent lavés et parés des plus belles tuniques elfiques de ce pays. Le soir ils dansèrent, ils chantèrent, burent, mangèrent et s'amusèrent. Harry et Sirius étaient un peu éméchés (NdA : complètement bourrés quoi ) et ils partirent s'isoler dans ne chambre et s'enfermèrent à clé. Ils commencèrent à se déshabiller et Sirius allongea Harry sur les draps en soie et entreprit de s'amuser un peu avant de s'amuser… beaucoup… Mais Harry ne semblait pas de cet avis et força Sirius à entrer directement en lui, Harry aimait et détestait la douleur qui le surprenait, il fit tout de même signe à Sirius de continuer, ce dernier se mit donc à aller et venir, doucement d'abord, puis plus profondément, plus brusquement, plus rapidement ; Harry était secoué de spasmes de plaisir de plus en plus violents et il en redemandait, toujours plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus tenir, et il jouit dans un râle de plaisir, suivit de près par Sirius. Béats et complètement satisfaits, ils s'endormirent, ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'au bonheur qu'ils venaient de vivre.

NDA : Ah !!!!!!!!!! En plus il est super court ce chap, vous allez me haïr décidemment ! (pitié ne me lapidez pas, la suite arrive c'est juré !!!!)


	14. Chapter 13 : Raison et sentiments

**Chapitre 13 : **"Raison et sentiments"

Quand Sirius se réveilla, il avait mal au crâne, ce que les moldus appellent "la gueule de bois". Il vit quelqu'un accroché à lui, et d'après les cheveux noirs en bataille qu'il avait sous le nez, ce quelqu'un devait être Harry. Le souvenir de la nuit lui revint en mémoire. Il s'en voulait, il essaya de partir discrètement mais :

-Siri… ?

Harry s'était réveillé et serrait Sirius contre lui. Sirius ne savait pas quoi faire, il aimait Harry mais il avait eu tort d'enfreindre sa promesse, que faire ?

-Siri, ne me laisse pas

Harry pleurait, Sirius s'en voulait. Il prit Harry dans ses bras et le réconforta ne sachant pas quoi faire. On frappa à a porte, Elerwan entra.

-Harry, Siri, venez, c'est l'heure du p'tit dèj' ! En plus Eldir est là.

-Eldir ?

-Oui, c'est le mari de ma sœur.

Harry et Sirius s'habillèrent, rencontrer cet Eldir allait leur changer les idées, ils suivirent Elerwan jusqu'à une immense cuisine où ils retrouvèrent les neuf autres.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! Lança Harry.

-Salut, vous deux ! Répondit Mithy, je vous présente Eldir, mon mari.

Eldir était un homme grand et musclé, sa peau était légèrement mate, de longs cheveux couleur parsemaient ses épaules et ses yeux, vifs et noirs, semblaient vous transpercer. Il portait un pantalon et un gilet sans manche ouvert sur son torse musclé, barré d'une grande cicatrice. Un bel homme, aucun doute là-dessus.

-Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là, Mithy et moi avons une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer !

-Oui, je suis enceinte…

-…

-C'est trop génial ! Explosa Elerwan.

Tout le monde félicita le couple et Elerwan commença à inventer toutes sortes de prénoms… tous masculins…

-Et Kylian ? Proposa-t-il

-J'aime bien, mais c'est peut-être une fille aussi, sourit sa sœur.

-Hum… (moment d'intense réflexion)

-Que dis-tu de Rawen ? Proposa Eldir.

-C'est joli.

Les laissant à leur discussion de futurs parents, Harry et ses amis décidèrent de partir, après tout le week-end s'achevait. Elerwan insista pur les accompagner ("pitié me laissez pas avec ces deux-là"), évidemment personne ne put lui refuser. Ils rentrèrent donc à douze au château sous forme d'animagi, les elfes étant naturellement doués pour les métamorphoses Elerwan maîtrisait déjà sa transformation à l'âge de quatre ans. Il était un bel ours couleur miel, (ou plutôt un ourson au vu de sa taille). Elerwan voulut s'inscrire à l'école et décida de rencontrer Dumbledore, on exposa la situation à ce dernier qui posa le choixpeau sur la tête de l'elfe.

-Oh quelle surprise ! Un elfe à Poudlard, où vais-je te mettre ? Tu es très intelligent et aussi très courageux, et très fidèle en amitié comme en amour, c'est difficile…

-Choisis-en une au hasard alors.

-Et si ce n'est pas de la ruse je veux bien me manger moi-même, allez va pour… SERPENTARD !

Blaise hurla littéralement sa joie, Elerwan allait être avec lui 24h/24, 7j/7. Que demander de plus ?

-Quel enthousiasme Mr Zabini, fit remarquer Dumbledore avec une pointe de malice dans les yeux, peut-on savoir à quoi il est dû ? Demanda-t-il plus sèchement.

Blaise rougit et bégaya quelques "Euh…"

-Il est simplement heureux que je sois dans la même maison que lui, c'est largement suffisant non ? Répondit Elerwan, menaçant.

Dumbledore lui lança un regard goguenard et tous purent remarquer que la bienveillance, qui les rendaient pétillants, avait quitté les yeux de Dumbledore, ils étaient maintenant sombres, et durs. Dumbledore, s'il le remarqua n'en laissa rie paraître.

-En effet, Mr Elrôhirr, en effet.

Tous sortirent et parlèrent de cet étrange changement. Selon Harry et ses amis il était victime d'un sort, mais d'après Elerwan et Sévérus, le "vieux fou" dévoilait enfin sa vraie nature. Tous félicitèrent ensuite Elerwan pour son admission à Serpentard (bien que Ron l'eût préféré à Gryffondor). Tous rirent de cette remarque et Sirius en profita pour s'éclipser.

Il se sentait mal, il avait enfreint sa promesse, il avait couché avec Harry, Dumbledore était peut-être le pire traître du monde et Jamesie ne lui pardonnerait jamais (après tout il allait bien finir par mourir et revoir son vieil ami qui se vengerait, non ?). Quelle vie de chien ! (NDA : bât galeux ! ) Ses pas le guidaient lentement vers la tour d'astronomie et pendant ce trajet, il ruminait de sombres pensées.

Pendant ce temps, Harry et Rémus s'étant (enfin) aperçu de sa disparition étaient partis à sa recherche en compagnie de Sévérus (c'est qu'il s'inquiète pour Rémus lui). Harry sortit la carte du maraudeur et lorsqu'il vit Sirius se diriger vers la tour d'astronomie, il partit comme un flèche, il courrait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait et même plus. Arrivé à la tour d'astronomie, il eût juste le temps de voir Sirius sauter, il le rattrapa de justesse par le poignet. Harry l'avait rattrapé, Sirius sentait ses mains glisser le long de celles de Harry. Il leva les yeux, Harry pleurait et murmurait son nom.

-Pardonne-moi Harry… murmura Sirius.

Il lâcha Harry et se laissa tomber dans le vide, il entendit Harry crier son nom et il vit Rémus et Sévérus l'empêcher de sauter. Il tombait, puis tout fut rouge.


	15. Chapter 14 : Le voile écarlate

**Chapitre 14 : **"Le voile écarlate"

Harry hurlait : il avait mal, il ne pouvait pas croire que Sirius ait pu se suicider. Rémus et Sévérus empêchaient un Harry désespéré de sauter pour rejoindre, Rémus aussi pleurait, il était maintenant le dernier maraudeur. Ils se laissaient aller à leur désespoir quand soudain Harry fut entouré d'un voile de couleur écarlate qui l'emmena au dehors où Harry retrouva Sirius, évanoui visiblement mais vivant entouré d'un deuxième voile identique qui s'unit à celui de Harry, suivit d'un éclair rouge aveuglant.

Quand Sirius se réveilla, il était à l'infirmerie, lui qui détestait ça. Il tourna la tête et vit Harry à moitié sur le lit, à moitié sur sa chaise, la tête posée sur les genoux de Sirius, il dormait doucement. Sirius bougea, Harry se réveilla et le regarda un instant avant de lui donner une baffe magistrale qui était totalement imprévisible.

-Ne recommence jamais ça ! Hurla Harry avant de l'embrasser et de pleurer doucement dans ses bras.

Mme Pomfresh arriva, alertée par les cris de Harry, elle donna une potion revigorante à Sirius qu'il fut on line d'avaler. Quand elle fut partie, il se tourna vers Harry et lui demanda :

-Comment… ?

-Le voile écarlate

-Hein ??

-C'est une ancienne croyance populaire, d'après Hermione, ce voile n'apparaît pour protéger deux personnes dont l'amour est profond, sincère et réciproque. Elle a insisté sur le réciproque… lui dit Harry avec un regard sans équivoque

Sirius fuyait son regard.

-Notre amour est pur et sincère, Sirius, je t'aime, tu comprends ? Je t'aime !

-… Je sais Harry, moi aussi… mais… mais ton père,Harry, c'était mon meilleur ami, je me sens mal vis-à-vis de lui, tu lui ressembles tellement…

Harry restait muet, il savait qu'il ressemblait à James, mais entendre Sirius lui en parler l'avait étonné.

-Ce n'est pas qu'une question de ressemblance, tu comprends ? C'était mon meilleur ami, il… il n'aurait pas pu accepter… nous deux… c'est…

-Eh bien, si ce n'est que ça…

Sirius n'eût pas le temps de poser la moindre question qu'Harry se précipitait déjà à grandes enjambées vers la bibliothèque. Il avait lu dans un livre que l'on pouvait demander son avis à un mort, il allait donc retrouver ce put de bouquin. Pendant deux heures il a cherché en vain, lorsque "comme par magie" le livre lui est apparu sous les yeux. Il avait été sous son nez pendant tout ce temps. Bon, au moins maintenant il l'avait. Il comptait bien prouver à Sirius que "James" approuvait leur relation.


	16. Chapter 15 : L'avis des morts

**Chapitre 15 : **"L'avis des morts" :

Rémus et Sévérus étaient passés voir Sirius. Sévérus et lui étaient toujours froids l'un envers l'autre mais leur relation s'était nettement améliorée depuis la "sortie" à Shinenvoice. Rémus discutait avec Sirius lorsque Harry entra dans la pièce comme une furie.

-Vous et vous, vous restez, ordonna-t-il à Rémus et Sévérus.

Il regarda dans son livre et se parla à lui-même.

-Bon, j'ai les consultants, le consulté, l'ami et l'ennemi, parfait.

Il les regarda et ordonna :

-Pr Snape, Rémus, vous vous asseyez près de Sirius !

Ils obéirent trop étonnés pour réagir.

-Sirius, donne-moi ta main gauche.

Harry sortit une dague de sa poche et incanta :

"Par le sang versé

Je t'invoque

Par le sang unité

Je t'appelle

Par ce sang versé

Rejoins-nous

Par ce sang unité

James Potter parmi nous"

Il continua quelques vers en fourchelang puis il reprit :

"Ces êtres ici sont réunis

Pour entendre ta voix

Donne-nous ton avis

Viens à moi"

Un éclair bleu illumina la salle et une sphère nacrée se dirigea vers Sirius. Une voix résonna dans la pièce.

-Posez une seule question. James Potter vous répondra comme de son vivant.

Harry se lança :

-Papa, Sirius et moi voudrions connaître ton avis sur notre relation…

Le silence se fit dans la salle, la sphère bougea, changea et se transforma en visage, celui de James.

-Mais t'attends quoi Padfoot ? Une invitation ? Bien sûr que j'approuve ! Soyez heureux et Harry ne peut que l'être avec toi Sirius ne t'en veux pas. Harry ta mère et moi nous t'aimons toujours. Merci, Moony, Désolé Sniv… Sévérus. Adieu.

Le visage redevint une sphère puis s'évapora doucement. Tous avaient les larmes aux yeux, ce fut Sévérus qui rompit le silence.

-Je te pardonne, James.

Tous lui sourirent, émus.

-Tu vois, Siri, mon père est d'accord. Alors ce soir tu vas en baver ! Promis Harry avec un sourire éloquent.

Soudain Elerwan entra dans la pièce en hurlant :

-Mithy va accoucher ! Mithy va accoucher !

Tous regardèrent l'elfe être amenée à l'infirmerie, elle avait perdu les eaux.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

NDA : (truc qui n'a rien à voir) je vais essayer de poster un chapitre de chacune de mes fics par semaine ou au oins une semaines sur deux. Pour celle-ci il reste encore environ onze chapitres et l'épilogue.

NDA2 : Grande nouvelle ! Je vais être maman ! KYAH ! J'suis trop heureuse !


	17. Chapter 16 : Vie et mort

**Chapitre 16 : **Vie et mort :

-Poussez ! Criait Mme Pomfresh

-Ggnnnh !! Était la seule chose que pouvait dire Mythilien

Au bout d'environ six heures de "oh !" et de "hisse !", Mithy se retrouva avec une charmante petite elfe dans les bras, elle avait les cheveux du même vert argenté que le lichen et deux grands yeux couleur noisette.

-Je vous présente Rawen Dùnomiel, déclara fièrement Eldir.

Elerwan sautait partout dans la pièce en hurlant :

-Je suis tonton ! Je suis tonton !

Tous rirent et embrassèrent la mère et l'enfant. La petite Rawen était née le 7 janvier à 11h03.

Quelques mois passèrent et elle grandissait vite, c'était une mignonne petite elfe, et d'après "tonton Elerwan" c'était le plus beau bambin de l'univers entier. Cependant Voldemort reprenait des forces et du service, entre janvier et mars il avait exterminé sept familles de Sang-de-Bourbe, brûlant leurs maisons et leurs corps. Mithy et Eldir étaient rentrés à Shinenvoice. Les cours avaient repris, Elerwan se révélait être un excellent élève même s'il continuait de haïr Dumbledore. Harry et Sirius vivait pleinement leur amour. Par contre Sévérus et Rémus n'arrivaient plus à communiquer. Rémus s'inquiétait cela faisait un mois que Sévérus était parti en mission, même s'ils s'écrivaient toutes les semaines. Sévérus voulait rentrer à Poudlard, revoir Rémus, lui aussi s'inquiétait.

Mme Pomfresh demanda à Rémus de lui rendre visite, celui-ci lui avait signalé des états de fatigue intense et des nausées, symptômes qui ne sont pas ordinaires même chez un loup-garou.

-Bonjour Pompon !

-Ah ! Pr Lupin ! Asseyez-vous je vais vous examiner.

Rémus s'installa et Mme Pomfresh palpa son abdomen. Elle hocha la tête et lui posa quelques questions.

-Avez-vous prit du poids récemment ?

Rémus eût air surpris par la question et rougit lorsqu'il répondit :

-Sévérus dit que je mange trop de chocolat, mais j'ai pris à peine 2kg.

-Hum, quand est prévue la prochaine pleine lune ?

-Euh… C'est pour bientôt je crois…

En réalité Rémus n'avait pas fait attention, et il s'en voulait.

-C'était il y a deux jours Mr Lupin.

-Quoi ? Mais je ne me suis pas transformé, c'est impossible !

-C'est bien ce que je pensais.

-… ?

-Félicitations Mr Lupin, vous êtes enceint.

-… Enceint ? Mais… Comment ?

-C'est un cas courant chez les sorciers, d'autant plus que vous êtes loup-garou, votre magie et celle du Pr Snape ont aidé votre organisme a créer un utérus dans votre corps, cet utérus était relié à votre colon lors de vos rapports et y sera de nouveau relié lors du cinquième mois de votre grossesse. Cependant il vous faudra faire attention si vous voulez la mener à terme. Les grossesses masculines rencontrent beaucoup plus de complications, mais dès le cinquième mois vous devriez être tranquille.

-Et j'en suis à… ?

-Environ 2 mois

-… et pour mon travail ?

-Sirius vous remplacera

-… et Sévérus ?

-Ça c'est votre problème.

-… et le bébé, il sera… ??

-Un lycan ? Oui.

-… et sa première métamorphose aura lieu quand ?

-A quel âge avez-vous été mordu ?

-Euh… à 4 ans.

-Et bien vous avez votre réponse, la première pleine lune après ses 4 ans, ce sera moins douloureux pour lui puisqu'il sera né comme ça.

-Oh…


	18. Chapter 17 : Annonce

**NOTE IMPORTANTE : **Bonjour à tous, comme vous l'aurez remarqué ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas publié. Je n'avais plus la tête à ça et j'avoue que mon style a pas mal évolué depuis et que j'ai grandit etc... De plus un petit bout de chou nommé Blaise est venu m'occuper 95% de mon temps et je dois concilier entre mon travail, mon fils et mon mari le peu de temps qu'il me reste. J'espère juste que vous attendez toujours la suite avec impatience car « hourra ! » j'ai décidé de finir de publier à un rythme je l'espère effrénée. Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 17 : « Annonce »**

Sévérus était revenu de mission, Rémus n'avait dévoilé sa grossesse qu'à Harry et Sirius qui étaient ravis de devenir tontons. Maintenant il allait devoir le dire à Sév'.

« -Godric aide-moi ! » Pria Rémus.

Il embrassa Sévérus sur le coin des lèvres.

« -Sév' ? »

« -Oui ? Rémus ? »

« -Je... J'ai... enfin,... voilà... euh... je... »

« -Tu ? »

« -Jesuienceinte »

« -Pardon ? »

« -Je suis... euh... »

« -Tu es ? »

« -...Enceinte ??? » tenta Rémus

« -... »

« -... »

« -... »

« -Sévérus ? »

Le dit Sévérus venait de rouler sur le sol inconscient. Rémus le porta jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

« -Que s'est-il passé ? » s'informa Mme Pomfresh

« -Benh, je lui ai dit et... »

« Ah... Je vois, j'arrive »

Sur ce elle partit chercher le flacon de sels. Elle ranima Sévérus qui ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

« -Sévérus ? »

« -Rémus ? »

« -Oui ? »

« -C'est vrai ? »

« -Oui. »

« -... »

« -Pompon, les sels s'il vous plaît. »

Après un gros soupir elle les lui tendit et Sévérus revint parmi nous.

« -Ça va mieux ?? »

« -Oui..., comment ?? »

Rémus lui expliqua ce que Pompon avait déduit et lui sourit.

« -Tu es d'accord pour le garder ? »

« -J'ai vraiment le choix ?? »

« -... »

« -Bien sûr qu'on le garde ! »

« -Oh ! Sév' ! »

Il s'embrassèrent.

« -Tu m'as manqué Sév ! »

« -Toi aussi, Rémus »

« -Quel est le sexe de l'enfant ? » demanda Sév à Mme Pomfresh

« -Je n'ai pas fait de tests » répondit-elle.

« -Eh bien, faites, faites » dit Rémus.

Mme Pomfresh partit donc lui chercher une potion translucide, qu'elle lui fit boire. Elle le fit ensuite s'allonger et souleva son tee-shirt. Elle pointa le ventre de Rémus avec sa baguette.

« -Révélatio ! »

Sévérus et Rémus observèrent en silence le ventre de ce dernier changer de couleur passant par le rose et le bleu avant de s'arrêter sur le vert fluo. Mme Pomfresh regarda dans son grimoire.

« -Des faux-jumeaux, un garçon et une fille, félicitations ! »

« -Oh... »

« -Bien, maintenant que vous êtes fixés rentrez dans vos quartiers et vous Rémus reposez-vous ! »

Ils sortirent de l'infirmerie après avoir salué Mme Pomfresh qui leur interdit de fatiguer Rémus en insistant du regard sur notre cher Sévérus. Ils se rendirent dans les appartements de Sirius.

« -Réunion générale, cria Rémus, j'ai quelque chose d'important à annoncer. Va chercher tout le monde »

Sirius courut donc chercher tous leurs amis.

« -Bien, maintenant que vous êtes tous là, je... Nous avons une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer. » Se lança Rémus en serrant les mains de Sévérus. « Je suis enceinte ! »

Un silence étonné s'installa. Tous étaient ébahis ne sachant trop que dire, lorsque soudain Elerwan explosa :

« -C'est génial, je vais encore être tonton, c'est un garçon ou une fille ? Vous allez l'appeler comment ?? Vous voulez une liste de prénoms ?? »

« -Oui, un garçon ET une fille et non merci. » Répondit Sévérus.

« -Mais c'est vraiment super ! » dit Harry, « mais et pour les cours Rémus ?? »

« -En fait Dumbledore voudrait que Sirius me remplace pour l'année, si ça ne te dérange pas bien sûr » demanda Rémus.

« -Oh non ! » feignit Sirius « Évidemment que ça ne m'ennuie pas ! »

« -Ceux que ça risque de déranger c'est surtout les élèves ! » sourit Harry.

Tous rirent de bon coeur.


	19. Chapter 18 : Histoires de prophétie

**Note de l'auteur : **bon on en est au 18è chapitre il y en a 26 en tout + prologue et épilogue donc patience ^^

**Chapitre 18 : Histoires de prophétie**

Sara et Kyô étaient heureux pour le jeune couple mais ils s'assombrirent vite.

« -Pourquoi vous avez l'air si sombre ? » leur demanda Lucius.

Tous les regardèrent. Ils soupirèrent.

« -A cause de la prophétie »

« Quelle prophétie ?? » demanda Harry « celle me concernant ? »

Les jumeaux hochèrent la tête.

« Non, celle nous concernant, la prophétie de Serdaigle. Nous l'avons découverte l'an dernier, voici ce qu'elle dit »

« Un jour naîtra deux enfants

Ils seront de mes descendants

Des femmes c'eût toujours été

Mais un homme viendra tout déclencher

Une de mes filles un jour se mariera

Et par cela tout changera

Un descendant de Salazar pour mari

Il deviendra notre pire ennemi

Leurs deux enfants

Ces petits innocents

Devront s'il le faut se sacrifier

Pour permettre de Godric l'héritier

Celui-qui-aura-survécu de vaincre

Et éviter au monde d'en vain

Périr, aidez-le, sauvez-nous mes enfants

Et évitez au monde l'embrasement

A vos 17 ans, votre père reviendra

Et de tout ce qu'il vous demandera

Ce sera le pire, tuer votre ami ou choisir

S'il le faut par amour mourir

Faites le bon choix mes petits

Restez, si vous le pouvez, en vie

Et préservez amitié et amour

Tentez de le faire pour toujours

Deux autres enfants naîtront

Il seront pour les miens une projection

Deux jumeaux aux étranges pouvoirs

Interviendrons dans cette histoire.

Représentant les quatre grands

Vous deviendrez alors combattants

Pour libérer notre monde

De son être le plus immonde. »

Le silence se fit pendant quelques instants alors que tout le monde comprenait le sens de cette prophétie. Sara prit la parole.

« -Les jumeaux cités à la fin, sont vos enfants, toutes les pièces sont en place. » dit-elle « pas besoin d'être Flammel pour deviner que « ceui-qui-aura-survécu » c'est toi Harry, les deux enfants du début c'est nous : les enfants de l'ennemi public n°1. »

« -Je déteste les prophéties », dit Harry.

Ce qui eut le don de faire rire tout le monde et de les ramener à un état d'esprit plus serein. Ils passèrent la soirée ensemble, ce qui allait finir par devenir une habitude. Elerwan annonça la prophétie à son peuple, qui étaient des alliés. Mais une ombre planait sur eux.


	20. Chapter 19 : Le secret de Dumbledore

**Chapitre 19 : Le secret de Dumbledore**

Dumbledore les inquiétait de plus en plus. Ils avaient découvert qu'il était devenu très lunatique ces derniers temps. Ils décidèrent de lui rendre visite et furent reçus en ces termes :

« Eh bien messieurs ? Vous voulez fricoter dans mon bureau ? L'école n'est pas suffisamment grande ?? »

Harry et Sirius étaient interloqués par cet accueil on ne peut plus inhabituel, quand soudain :

« Harry ? Sirius ?... Je ne vous avez pas vus, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? Vous voulez un bonbon ? » demanda le vieil homme.

Harry commença à se demander si le directeur ne devenait pas fou, lorsqu'il remarqua que les yeux de Dumbledore venait de s'assombrir :

« Toujours pas partis ? » hurla quasiment le vieux directeur « C'est une école que je dirige pas un lupanar ! »

« ... »

« Que voulez-vous mes enfants ? »

« Euh... Rien, on reviendra professeur » dit Harry en tirant Sirius hors du bureau. Il venait d'avoir une idée.

Comme tous les soirs nos douze compères se rassemblèrent chez Rémus et Sévérus. Alors Harry leur exposa sa théorie pas si bête :

« Avez-vous entendu parler du dieu grec Janus ?? » demanda-t-il.

Hermione intervint aussitôt :

« Juste au cas où : dans l'antiquité gréco-latine Janus était le dieu au double visage, pour certains il disposait d'un côté masculin et d'un côté féminin ; et pour d'autres d'un côté bon et d'un côté mauvais. »

« Exact » l'interrompit Harry « Je pense que Dumbledore serait une sorte de Janus des temps modernes. J'ai remarqué tout à l'heure que ses yeux changent de couleur en fonction de s'il était gentil ou bien désagréable. Je suppose que c'est un enchantement. »

« Ça se tient » dit Hermione

« Moi, je dis que vous vous trompez » soutint Elerwan.

Tous le regardèrent étrangement.

« Réfléchissez, Sirius, Rémus, Lucius, Sévérus, quand vous étiez élèves à Poudlard, rappelez-vous, vous n'aviez jamais remarqué ce changement ? » demanda-t-il.

Ils réfléchirent un moment, et Lucius intervint :

« C'est en effet déjà arrivé mais pas aussi souvent que maintenant. »

« Oui, c'est vrai, maintenant que j'y pense » ajouta Sévérus « Tu sais quelque chose ? Pourquoi ne rien avoir dit ? »

Elerwan soupira et tous l'écoutèrent attentivement.

« On m'a donné l'ordre d'attendre que vous ayez un peu compris. C'est un sort très puissant, du même genre que celui qui affectait Janus, cependant si au début il était assez inefficace, aujourd'hui il est en passe de faire disparaître le « gentil » Dumbledore. C'est un sort de dédoublement de personnalité on sépare le bon et le mauvais que chacun d'entre nous a en lui pour faire apparaître plus l'un ou plus l'autre. C'est Voldemort qui lui a lancé du temps où il s'appelait encore Tom Elvis Jedusor. Dumbledore ne s'en est jamais rendu compte. »

Tous étaient bouches bées. Alors c'était ça le terrible secret de Dumbledore. (NDA : pas si secret que ça finalement)

« Comment on …? »commença Harry

« Impossible de l'en débarrasser » dit Elerwan « Le seul moyen serait qu'il s'en rende compte par lui-même »

« Ça fait quand-même presque 50 ans qu'il l'a ce sort » fit remarquer Sirius.

« Quelle perspicacité professeur » se moqua Ron

« Attention ou je t'enlève des points ! » menaça Sirius.

« Bon dans tous les cas il faut faire quelque chose » intervint Rémus.

« Allons le voir » proposa Elerwan « Rémus, Sirius, Harry, Sévérus, vous êtes les plus proches de lui venez avec moi. »


	21. Chapter 20 : Libération

**Chapitre 20 : Libération**

Tous les quatre se rendirent donc au bureau du directeur, sur le pas de la porte, ils tombèrent nez-à-nez avec deux mangemorts qui en sortaient.

« N'oubliez pas l'elfe » entendirent-ils Dumbledore crier aux mangemorts.

L'elfe en question posa sur le bureau du vieux fou deux cœurs fraîchement arrachés. Et se posta devant Dumbledore plein de rage.

« Dié gornièl miéän bermon tian émiré ?! » (Tr : Comment as-tu osé vieux fou ?!)

« Que tu ais tué les mangemorts ne m'empêchera pas de vous tuer tous ! » répliqua Dumbledore.

« Nous ne sommes pas venus nous battre, moi encore moins que les autres. »

Et Elerwan alla s'asseoir sur une des étagères et attendit.

« Comment ? Vous? Pourquoi? » Sirius était choqué.

« Parce qu'il fallait que quelqu'un le fasse ! »

« Vous êtes ensorcelé ! Réveillez-vous donc ! » lui hurla Harry.

Dumbledore éclata de rire.

« Je suis le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps ! Comment veux-tu qu'on ait pu me jeter un sort sans que je rende compte ?! »

Harry ne trouvait pas de réponse.

« Tom Elvis Jedusor, » lança Rémus « l'élève n'aurait-il pas surpassé le maître ? »

Cette remarque fit réagir Dumbledore qui l'attaqua férocement.

« Je vais vous tuer toi et ta maudite progéniture ! »

Rémus évita de justesse le sort mortel qui lui brûla le bras en passant trop près de lui. Sévérus attaqua alors Dumbledore avec un sort de réveil et visa juste, le sort eût pour effet de rejeter celui de Voldemort mais ils finirent par s'entredétruire. Ils virent alors Dumbledore vieillir de plus en plus et il ne dit que deux choses avant de mourir :

« Merci... Testament... »

Puis il s'effondra en tendant un parchemin à Elerwan qui aussi vif et souple qu'un chat rattrapa le corps du vieil homme et le parchemin.

« C'est finit » dit Elerwan « talàn et miéniel » (Tr : Meurs en paix)

Le vieil homme était mort, ce sort de malheur le maintenait en vie finalement. Tout était finit. Le lendemain matin, lors du petit-déjeuner le professeur Mac Gonagall fit une annonce.

« Chers élèves, durant la nuit, notre... notre cher directeur nous a... il nous a quittés... »

Minerva éclata en sanglots, sous les murmures étonnés des élèves. Lucius la fit s'asseoir et continua.

« Les funérailles auront lieu dès demain, **TOUS** les élèves sont priés de s'y rendre. Après les funérailles nous révèleront le contenu du testament du professeur Dumbledore. Durant ces deux jours les cours seront suspendus. Vous pouvez vaquer à vos occupations. »

Pendant le reste de cette journée, tous n'avez plus qu'un sujet de conversation : la mort de Dumbledore. Tous se demandaient qui allait bien pouvoir devenir leur directeur. Beaucoup pensaient que le professeur Mac Gonagall serait désignée. Ils allèrent donc tous se coucher avec cette unique question en tête.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla dans les bras de Sirius, il sourit quand il vit que celui-ci dormait encore et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Ce qui eût pour effet de réveiller notre dormeur et de le faire sourire, quel bonheur d'être avec Harry, et de savoir Dumbledore enfin en paix le rassurait. Ils se levèrent et prirent un bain pour se détendre avant la cérémonie Sirius frottait le dos de Harry quand la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres s'échappa:

« A ton avis ce sera qui ? »

« En tout cas pas Minerva, c'est certain. »

« Qui alors ? »

« Peut-être Sévérus, je ne sais pas. »

« Servilus ? Non impossible ! »

« C'est pourtant le plus sensé d'entre tous ! » dit Harry

« Peut-être mais avec Rémus enceinte... »

« On verra bien, allons nous habiller. »


	22. Chapter 21 : Enterrement et Testament

**Chapitre 21 : Enterrement et testament**

Sirius et Harry s'habillèrent de noir pour l'occasion. A 11h30 ils se rendirent dans le parc où était exposé le vieil homme attendant d'être incinéré. Le magi-prêtre récita les vœux selon la coutume, fit parler quelques personnes dont Harry et incinéra magiquement le corps. Enfin il demanda à Abelforth où les cendres devaient être dispersées.

« Je suppose qu'il aurait aimé être un phénix pour pouvoir renaître de ses cendres. Vous n'avez qu'à les disperser autour de l'école c'est là qu'il a toujours aimé être. »

A ce moment on entendit Fumseck chanter : un beau son grave et triste qui malgré tout emplit leurs cœurs d'un nouvel espoir. Sara et Kyô s'avancèrent pour chanter les dernières louanges du directeur dans cette langue si spéciale qui est la leur. Elerwan les accompagna du chant des elfes. Tout le monde pleura en cette belle journée, même les pires Serpentards . Le soleil brilla de mille éclats et quand vint le soir de ce 21 Avril, Elerwan prit place devant toutes les personnes réunis et ouvrit le testament, il lut à haute voix :

« Chers élèves et amis,

Ne me pleurez pas trop longtemps, pensez que je suis enfin libéré. Merci à tous d'avoir cru en moi. Concernant la répartition de mes biens : je lègue Fumseck mon phénix, s'il le veux bien, à Harry Potter... »

Fumseck vint se poser sur l'épaule de Harry et émit une petite vibration d'approbation.

« J'ai également le plaisir de nommer à ma suite en tant que directeur et de confier mon bureau et tous les biens qui s'y trouvent à Lucius Malfoy, qui je le sais saura en faire bon usage... »

Il y eut quelques applaudissement et beaucoup de surprise par cette révélation. Puis le calme revint, après tout c'était sensé, Minerva avait toujours été numéro 2.

« Enfin, j'aimerais que vous sachiez que je peux partir en paix car je rends au peuple des elfes le titre de propriété de Shinenvoice, la cité elfique.

Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus.

Votre dévoué Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore »

Tous, encore très émus, se rendirent dans la grande salle pour dîner, avant de commencer, ils levèrent leurs verres et portèrent un toast :

« Pour toi qui trop tôt nous a quittés. »

Une fois le repas terminé, tous partirent se coucher. Le lendemain, Poudlard portait les couleurs du deuil : noir et violet. Au petit-déjeuner Lucius fit une annonce :

« Comme vous le savez tous, j'ai été nommé nouveau directeur. Mais je vous prierai tout d'abord d'observer une minute de silence en la mémoire de mon prédécesseur. »

Le silence se fit, respecté même par les Serpentards.

« Bien, désormais je vais vous informer des quelques changements que j'ai mis en place. Tout d'abord, le professeur Mac Gonagall désirant se retirer des fonctions de directrice adjointe sera remplacée par le professeur Sévérus Rogue. »

Les Serpentards applaudirent et sifflèrent de joie tandis que les autres maisons se renfrognaient applaudissant par politesse exceptés Harry, Ron, Hermione et Sara qui soutenaient Sévérus.

« Félicitations, professeur. Concernant les autres professeurs maintenant, d'autres changements sont à noter. Le professeur Lupin sera remplacé jusqu'à la fin de l'année par le professeur Black pour cause de grossesse. Et je serais remplacé au poste de professeur d'EPSS par monsieur Adrian Ceres ! »

La voix de Lucius retentit dans la grande salle comme un écho de mauvaise augure. Lorsque les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent Sévérus et Rémus blêmirent.

« Oh non pas lui » murmura Rémus.

Quand Adrian remarqua sa présence, il vint se poster à ses côtés devant une chaise vacante. Il s'adressa aux élève.

« Je suis le professeur Ceres, je vous dispenserais d'EPSS durant les deux mois à venir. Vous verrez je n'ai encore jamais mangé personne. » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Rémus eût un haut-le-cœur et pensa :

_« Il est là pour nos enfants ! Lucius n'était pas au courant, il faut l'avertir... »_

Adrian s'assit et sourit à Rémus, d'un air plein de malveillance. Rémus entendit alors résonner dans son crâne :

_« Tu as raison j'aurais tes enfants, et ils vont souffrir, comme toi tu as souffert entre mes bras... »_

Rémus écarquilla les yeux à la fois surpris et horrifié, Adrian se servait de légilimencie sur lui. Il se concentra pour former une barrière d'occlumencie. Il décida d'attendre un peu avant d'agir, il voulait observer Adrian. Toujours concentré à dresser sa barrière psychique, il ne vit pas Adrian verser un liquide bleuté dans son verre ; et une fois qu'il eût finit de dresser sa barrière Rémus bût une gorgée de son verre. Soudain, il recracha ce qu'il venait de boire mais le mal été fait il avait avalé une gorgée et il se tordit de douleur sur le sol.


	23. Chapter 22 : Naissance

**Note de l'auteur : **Au cas où personne ne l'aurait remarqué mes fics sont librement inspirés de mes lectures donc il est normal que vous puissiez parfois trouver des similitudes avec d'autres fics notamment dans ces derniers chapitres.

**Chapitre 22 : Naissance**

Sévérus se leva et se jeta sur Adrian :

« Que lui as-tu fait? » hurla-t-il

« Juste ce que je devais lui faire, ils vont tous mourir ! » et il éclata d'un rire dément avant de mourir de la main de Sévérus. Ce dernier se jeta sur Mme Pomfresh qui venait d'accourir :

« Sauvez-les je vous en supplie ! »

« Laissez-moi passer, reprenez-vous et examiner son verre ! » lui ordonna-t-elle en se penchant sur Rémus.

Sévérus observa le contenu du verre, le renifla.

« Oh mon dieu, c'est la potion utilisée pour les avortements ! »

« Est-ce qu'il a tout bu ? »

« Non mais... »

« Aidez-moi, on le met sur la table, il est en train d'accoucher ! » ordonna-t-elle, puis devant l'inactivité de Sévérus « Vite !! »

Il l'aida à porter Rémus sur la table des professeurs, il ne comprenait pas.

« Mais ? Comment ? »

« Cette potion ne fonctionne que si on boit tout, réveillez-vous bon sang, aidez-moi ! Si on ne boit pas tout c'est l'effet inverse, la grossesse s'accélère mais c'est très dangereux alors on se bouge et vite ! »

Sévérus prit la main de Rémus et lui chuchota à l'oreille en souriant :

« On va être papas ! »

Il sentit Rémus lui serrer la main plus fort et sentit sa détresse, son visage se crispa et il ressentit lui aussi la douleur dans sa pauvre main, puis Mme Pomfresh cria :

« Poussez ! »

Rémus rouge de douleur et de honte poussa de toutes ses forces, la rage montait en lui lorsqu'il pensa qu'il était en train d'accoucher devant toute l'école. Un éclair de douleur lui transperça l'abdomen, il hurla et regarda vers Sévérus. Celui-ci en fut horrifié, ce qu'il vit dans ses yeux n'avait plus rien du Rémus qu'il connaissait, c'était le loup en lui qui prenait le dessus. Rémus lui broya les mains et hurla accompagné par des pleurs d'enfants Mme Pomfresh l'emmitoufla et le confia à Hermione venue l'aider. Rémus soufflait comme un bœuf, vint la délivrance, tout se déroulait très rapidement à cause de la potion. Rémus pleurait, de joie ? De douleur ? Soudain, il hurla et le sang envahit la table.

« Le deuxième se présente en siège, je vais devoir le retourner sinon ils pourraient bien y rester tous les deux. »s'exclama Mme Pomfresh

Sévérus la regarda appuyer de toutes ses forces sur le ventre du pauvre Rémus qui hurlait, elle glissa ensuite une main à l'intérieur de Rémus pour mieux positionner l'enfant.

« Poussez ! »

Sévérus vit avec horreur le visage de Rémus changer, ses dents s'allongeait, des griffes lui poussaient, puis tout disparu quand Rémus poussa un cri déchirant, qui fut suivit par des pleurs et un gros soupir de soulagement.

« Eh voilà »dit Mme Pomfresh en déposant le deuxième enfant dans les bras de Sévérus « deux beaux bébés tout bruns comme leur papa ! »

Malgré tout le bonheur et la précipitation des événements, Lucius intervint :

« Mes félicitations, mais pourrait-on m'expliquer ? »

« Cet Adrian est celui qui a mordu Rémus le changeant en loup, il était à la solde du Lord Noir » expliqua Sévérus.

« … Et merde... Va falloir que je le remplace, je suis vraiment désolé je ne savais pas. »dit-il à Rémus avant de se rendre compte de quelque chose « Euh... Vous pouvez tous aller vous couchez ! »

Les élèves partirent donc en silence, choqués. Les amis de Rémus vinrent le féliciter et Mithy et Eldir arrivèrent également féliciter les heureux papas.

« Que faites-vous ici ? » demanda Rémus après avoir été installé dans un lit magique.

« Mithylien a sentit l'arrivée des enfants et nous avons accourus. » expliqua Eldir.

« Alors ? » demanda Elerwan « Comment allez-vous les appeler ? »

« Eh bien » dit Sévérus « nous pensions à Myriam en souvenir de la mère de Rémus et à Sébastian en l'honneur de mon grand-père »

« Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez être mignons ! » s'exclama Hermione.

« 10 points de moins pour Gryffondor, je ne suis pas mignon ! » Grogna Sévérus.

« Mais si mon cœur, tu es adorable en papa poule. » Sourit Rémus exténué.

Sévérus le fusilla du regard en rougissant.

« Je t'aime, une chance pour toi ! »

Tous éclatèrent de rire et laissèrent Rémus se reposer de cette dure soirée.


	24. Chapter 23 :Changement de professeur

**Chapitre 23 : Changement de professeur et surprise de taille**

« Lucius ? » demanda Sara

« Oui ? »

« De quoi tu parlais avec Mithy ? »

« Du futur professeur d'EPSS »

« Oh.. »

« Hum... Je vois... » sourit Lucius

« Et tu vois quoi au juste ? » demanda Sara avec un regard noir.

Cette expression signée Malfoy avait le don de l'énerver.

« Tu es jalouse. »

« Moi ? N'importe quoi ! »

« Si c'est pas mignon ça ! »

« Vieux croûton va ! »

« Oh, doucement jeune fille ! »

Sara s'était jetée sur Lucius qui était profondément installé dans le fauteuil de directeur qui était maintenant le sien et ils étaient tous les deux tombés..Ils éclatèrent de rire et Lucius embrassa Sara.

« Je t'aime Lucius »

« Moi aussi ma petite chérie ! »

« rhaaa ! »

Et ils reprirent leurs chamailleries avant d'aller déjeuner dans la grande salle.

« Bonjour à tous » dit Lucius « Aujourd'hui nous avons le plaisir d'accueillir notre nouveau professeur d'EPSS : Mme Mithylien Dùnomiel ! »

Mithy entra de son pas conquérant dans la grande salle et se posta aux côtés de Sirius. Tous les « mâles » de l'école étaient en admiration devant tant de beauté, après tout c'était une elfe.

« Monsieur le directeur si vous me le permettez, étant prêtresse j'aimerais chanter pour les nouveaux nés. »

L'on entendit alors s'élever un doux chant mélodieux dans la langue des elfes. Quand elle eut finit elle fit une courte prière.

« Elbereth, Gilthoniel, Eärendil, denoméré nin ! » (Tr : Elbereth,Gilthoniel; Eärendil, bénissez-les !)

Tous applaudirent, et Rémus pleura tellement il été ému par ce chant. Il la remercia et la serra dans ses bras.

« Merci, Mithylien, bon appétit à tous. »

Quelques heures plus tard, les Gryffondors et les Serpentards se rendirent au premier cours avec Mithylien.

« Bienvenue à tous ! J'aimerais évaluer vos capacités physiques, faites donc trois fois le tour du lac, c'est parti ! »

Tous les élèves s'exécutèrent et coururent environ 15 minutes.

« Très bien, maintenant je voudrais que vous escaladiez ce mur »

Elle pointa un mur haut d'environ trois mètres et presque aussi large. Elerwan s'avança et sauta au-dessus.

« Elerwan, j'ai dit escalader ! »

Elerwan descendis et observa le mur :

« Mais il est lisse ton mur ! » s'exclama-t-il

« Justement, allez on escalade ! »

Elle laissa là les élèves, certains commencèrent à essayer d'escalader ce mur avant de vite abandonner et de râler. Draco s'avança et interpela :

« Crabbe, Goyle ! Faites-moi la courte échelle! »

Tout le monde le regarda indécis et Draco expliqua :

« Elle veut qu'on s'entraide ! L'esprit d'équipe et tout ça ! Alors Crabbe et Goyle vont nous aider à monter et on les aidera ! »

« Tu sais que pour un blond, t 'es pas si con Malfoy ? » le railla Ron.

« Merci du compliment la belette ! » (NdA : belette ce dit « weasel » en anglais)

Il adoptèrent donc ce système et firent plusieurs allers et retours, Mithy applaudit pour les arrêter.

« Bravo, 50 points pour Gryffondor et 60 points pour Serpentard. »

« Hé pourquoi les Serpentards ont plus de points ! » se plaignit Ron.

« Tout simplement car c'est Draco qui a compris ce que je voulais ! »

Ron baissa la tête, honteux.

« Bien, demain nous étudierons les bases du combat sans baguette. A demain ! »

Les élèves partirent et durant cette semaine, tous les élèves n'avaient plus qu'un sujet de conversation : Mithylien et ses cours.


	25. Chapter 24 : Baptême et commencement

**Note de l'auteur : **Plus que trois chapitres !! Je vais y arriver ! Après je m'attaque à Cœur _de chien, Gueule de loup_ ! Courage ça se termine, merci à tous pour vos reviews !

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis la naissance des jumeaux, en ce 22 Mai, ils allaient être baptisés. La cérémonie se déroula en petit comité avec les amis et parents. Rawen avait accompagnée Eldir, elle avait été baptisée un mois auparavant, son parrain fût sans surprise Elerwan. (NdA : La pauvre !) Sévérus et Rémus quant à eux avait décidé de donner un parrain et une marraine différents à chacun des enfants. Ils avaient choisis Harry et Mithylien pour Sébastian ; et Sirius et Sara pour Myriam. Seamus Finnegan avait été désigné comme gardien de la cérémonie, il devait veiller à ce que tout se passe bien et plus tard si jamais un malheur devait arriver à tous les parrains et marraines il serait le seul à qui serait confié les enfants. Au crépuscule la cérémonie allait commencer, c'était Lithis (NdA : la reine des elfes.) qui allait diriger la cérémonie, elle leva les mains vers le ciel :

« Moi, Lithis Idenis, ordonne aux astres célestes de bénir ces enfants, de les protéger et de remettre aux personnes désignées le don de bienveillance. Approchez ! Levez les bras vers le ciel et répétez après moi »

Les parrains et marraines s'exécutèrent.

« I niéniel dini prétel (Tr; Je jure de protéger)

Halb inen (Tr : de chérir)

Ashiel ni (Tr : et d'aider cet enfant)

Na maré da ni na maré an (Tr : dans la vie et pour la vie)

Vinerro da ié talan » (Tr : jusque dans ma mort !)

« Regardez ces enfants qui seront comme les vôtres et gardez les mains bien hautes »

Une lumière blanche descendit des cieux et vint toucher leurs mains qui se mirent à briller intensément.

« Dé noméré nin ! » (Tr : Bénissez-les !) « Posez vos mains sur leurs fronts ! »

Ils s'exécutèrent et ils sentir une douce chaleur les envahir. Quand ils retirèrent leurs mains, les enfants portaient des marques similaires à celles de Sara et Kyô : les marques des fondateurs.

« La cérémonie est terminée ! »

Les marraines prirent leurs filleuls dans leurs bras.

« Merci Lithis » dit Mithy.

« C'est tout naturel voyons, on ne baptise pas tout les jours des enfants si importants. » sourit Lithis.

Seamus était ébahi par la reine, sa taille fine et élancée, sa belle peau dorée, ses yeux comme un ciel d'été et ses longs cheveux blancs et purs. Tout en elle l'attirait, même l'immense sagesse qui se lisait sur son visage. Lithis sentit sur elle le regard scrutateur de l'irlandais ; quand elle lui fit face, le sang de Seamus ne fit qu'un tour.

« Qu'y a-t-il Seamus ? »

« Ah... euh... rien... rien du tout... » dit-il avec un sourire maladroit.

« Ne me regardais-tu pas ?? »

« Euh... si mais c'est que... vous... vous êtes si belle...je... euh... »

Lithis avait rougit à cette remarque.

« Tu sais Seamus, je suis très âgée, et... »

« Mais vous êtes une elfe, » hurla presque Seamus « vous ne faites que vous embellir et mon cœur ne supportera plus de vivre sans vous maintenant que je vous ai vue. »

La bouche de Lithis se fondit en un « O » parfait de surprise, malgré toute sa sagesse, cette déclaration la fit rougir et lui retourna le cœur, jamais personne même pas un elfe ne l'avait chamboulée à ce point.

« Tu sais Seamus... »

« Je vous aime, ne me laissez pas ! »

Lithis ne savait quoi lui répondre, après tout elle avait largement l'âge d'être plusieurs fois sa grand-mère. Elle laissa son cœur la guider comme le font souvent les elfes.

« On peut toujours essayer... » dit-elle avec un sourire tendre.

Seamus fut à son tour surpris, il s'avança jusqu'à pouvoir voir les moindres détails de ce visage si parfait. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement à la base du cou. Lithis aimait beaucoup ces sensations, elle lui murmura :

« Allons dans la forêt, viens ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils en ressortirent en courant alors que les invités mangeaient. A peine habillés ils hurlèrent :

« Des mangemorts, des mangemorts, ils attaquent ! Vite ! Vite ! Tous à l'intérieur du château ! »

Une fois rentrés tous se mirent à incanter pour dresser une barrière magique. »Rémus ! Sévérus ! Venez avec les enfants, » ordonna Lithis « heureusement qu'ils ont été baptisés. Je vais vous expliquer. »


	26. Chapter 25 : L'avènement de la fin

**Chapitre 25 : L'avènement de la fin :**

« Pourquoi êtes-vous si peu habillés ? » questionna Rémus

« Ce n'est pas le moment d'expliquer ça » répliqua Lithis

Seamus quant à lui ressemblait un adorateur de la grande-déesse-tomate-bien-mûre.

« Sérieusement » dit Lithis « Le baptême a permis de révéler les pouvoirs des enfants, vous voyez les marques qui sont apparues ? Ce sont celles des fondateurs de l'école : Kyô et Sara sont Serpentard et Serdaigle, quant à Sébastian et Myriam ils sont Gryffondor et Poufsouffle. »

Sévérus hocha la tête.

« Poufsouffle ça d'accord ça vient de ma mère mais Gryffondor ? »

« Je pensais que c'était Harry l'héritier de Gryffondor! » dit Rémus.

« La lignée s'est perdue il y a quelques siècles, il semblerait que vous soyez des parents éloignés. » dit Lithis « quoi qu'il en soit les fondateurs de cette école étaient également maîtres des éléments... »

« Pardon ? » coupa Sirius

« Oui, ils contrôlaient chacun un des quatre éléments connus à l'époque : l'eau pour Serdaigle, l'air pour Serpentard, le feu pour Gryffondor et la terre pour Poufsouffle. »

« Donc le plat qu'a fait bruler Myriam, c'était pas causé par la soupe aux champi-magiques, j'ai pas rêvé ! » s'exclama Sirius.

« Quoi qu'il en soit » coupa Lithis « le combat ne se fera pas sans eux. Selon la prophétie il doivent empêcher Voldemort d'utiliser sa magie en le privant de son essence. Ainsi Harry et lui pourront combattre à l'escrime avec ceci. »

Lithis tendit l'épée de Gryffondor à Harry.

« Pourquoi à l'escrime ? » interrogea Harry

« C'est écrit ainsi » dit Lithis « La mort du seigneur des ténèbres ne pourra se faire que par l'épée de son ennemi de jadis » « ça fait référence à Gryffondor et Serpentard qui se battaient souvent en duel d'escrime. »

« Encore une prophétie » grogna Harry

« Rémus, Sévérus, confiez les enfants à Sara et Kyô, je vais les conduire jusqu'à Voldemort et les protéger. Harry tu viens aussi, on doit en finir rapidement. Tous les autres aidez l'Ordre du Phénix ! »

La dernière bataille avait déjà bien commencé. Lithis lança un son vibrant et Fumseck apparut, continuant de chanter, une bulle de protection de couleur verte se forma autour du petit groupe, les portes s'ouvrirent et ils purent voir le massacre qui avait lieu à l'extérieur. Des mangemorts menés par deux basilics avec à leur tête un Voldemort au sommet de sa puissance. La bulle avançait à un rythme lent et régulier en sa direction comme les pas du bourreau qui s'avance pour vous guillotiner. Voldemort ordonna à ses hommes de détruire cette barrière, leurs attaques furent sans effet sur cette sphère. Voldemort enrageait un peu plus à chaque pas que faisait la sphère jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve englobé dans la sphère.

« Potter » siffla le Lord Noir.

« Nous allons te tuer » lui répondit Harry.

Les quatre enfants avancèrent et commencèrent à incanter, instinctivement.

« Que... ? » Voldemort ne comprenait pas.

« Sassei mié itare ut maëyo suret isse lenox ! »

Une lumière blanche les enveloppa.


	27. Chapter 26 : Le commencement ou la fin

**Chapitre 26 : Le commencement ou la fin :**

Sara parla la première.

« Honte à toi ! » cria-t-elle d'une voix qui n'était pas la sienne. « Je suis Rowena Serdaigle, une des fondatrices de cette école, et en mon nom et par mon sang, je te maudis ! Sassei ut ! »

Rowena dans le corps de Sara s'ouvrit la paume de la main et fit couler le sang. Voldemort poussa un cri déchirant et une petite volute de fumée argentée s'échappa hors de sa bouche. Le corps de la petite Myriam se mit à vibrer de la voix de Helga Poufsouffle.

« Tu ne mérites pas le pouvoir que tu t'es attribué. Sassei ut ! »

Voldemort poussa un second cri et une autre volute de fumée s'échappa hors de son corps. Sébastian suivit alors sa sœur :

« Immonde serpent ! Moi Godric Gryffondor te prive de tes pouvoirs ! Sassei ut ! »

La même incantation, le même cri de douleur et la même volute de fumée. Enfin Kyô parla :

« Honte à toi, honte sur mon sang, toi qui est mon descendant, te comporter de cette façon. Moi Salazar Serpentard, je te renie et je te prive de tes pouvoirs ! Sassei ira ut ! »

Voldemort poussa alors un cri inhumain et se tordit de douleur, un immense nuage de fumée argenté s'échappa de lui par la bouche, le nez et les yeux, il recouvra son apparence humaine : privé de ses pouvoirs, ce n'était qu'un moldu ordinaire.

« Bats-toi Tom ! » lui lança Harry

« Tu vas me le payer Potter ! » rétorqua un Voldemort fou de rage en dégainant l'épée à sa ceinture.

Elle était semblable à celle que tenait Harry, mais était incrustée d''émeraudes et forgée d'argent. Le combat s'engagea : Harry avait l'avantage de la jeunesse et Voldemort celui de l'expérience. Feintes, coups, vrilles, esquives, les deux assaillants rivalisaient d'ingéniosité. Mithylien avait éloigné les jumeaux du combat, laissant Sara et Kyô se mêler aux autres combats. Harry et Tom étaient couverts de sang, aussi le leur que celui de l'autre, ils étaient à bout souffle quand soudain dans un éclair de rage, Tom se jeta sur Harry épée en avant... Au dernier moment Harry leva la sienne et les deux épées vinrent empaler un corps différent. Le sang monta à la bouche de Harry qui cracha avant de s'effondrer.

« NON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Un cri déchirant c'était Sirius. Harry eut un dernier sourire quand Sirius le prit dans ses bras puis ferma les yeux, mort en emportant Voldemort avec lui... Sirius observe son corps se désagréger et tomber en poussière. Il fit alors ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis la mort de James et Lily, il pleura. Il pleura longtemps son amour perdu et soudain Fumseck apparut en chantant et pleura lui aussi sur le plaie béante de Harry accompagnant Sirius. Soudain un immense voile écarlate les enveloppa. Sirius complètement sonné, vit les blessures guérir à toute vitesse et Harry se redresser et cracher du sang comme un noyé sauvé qui recrache l'eau qu'il a dans les poumons.

« Siri ! J'ai réussi, on a réussi ! »s'exclama Harry radieux.

Sirius eut l'air étonné.

« Harry, tu... ta... »

« Quoi ? »

« Ta cicatrice... »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » demanda Harry portant sa main à son front.

« Elle a disparue ! »


	28. Epilogue

**Note de l'auteur :** KYAH !!!!!!! Je l'ai fait !!!!!!! J'ai finit !!!!!!!!! Alléluia !! Laissez vos commentaires n'hésitez pas.

**Epilogue**

Le bilan de cette guerre fût lourd et triste comme pour toute guerre. Mais la fin fut plutôt heureuse. Voldemort vaincu, de nombreux morts, de nombreux mangemorts emprisonnés à Azkaban et Harry Potter qui refusait de mourir !

Trois mois après les cœurs et les esprits étaient encore marqués surtout chez les elfes où le bilan fut très lourd car les mangemorts étaient passés par Shinenvoice pour atteindre Poudlard : Eldir a été tué et Elerwan est toujours dans le coma avec de grave traumatismes.

Ron et Hermione n'ont pas survécus à ce dur combat mais ont eût la chance de mourir ensemble. Draco avait prit un méchant coup et avait failli perdre un oeil mais s'en tirait avec une belle cicatrice sur le visage. Blaise et Seamus avaient eût la chance de n'être que très légèrement blessés et ce dernier était parti vivre chez les elfes.

Sévérus venait de sortir amnésique d'un long coma et Rémus aurait quelques cicatrices de plus à ajouter à sa collection, ils entamaient une longue rééducation pour Sévérus qui reprenait peu à peu pied et les jumeaux grâce à la bienveillance de Lithis n'avaient rien eu.

Kyô et Sara s'en sortaient avec quelques coupures et Lucius avait perdu un auriculaire et avait dû se couper les cheveux. Sirius et Harry se remettaient ensemble de leurs frayeurs et avaient même eu la joie d'apprendre que Harry était enceinte, ce qui l'aider à surmonter l'absence de Ron et Hermione.

Dans l'autre camp, Voldemort était définitivement mort, tous les mangemorts restants avaient étaient envoyés à Azkaban où les détraqueurs avaient été remplacés par des créatures plus simple à maîtriser. Neville Longdubat a tué le couple Lestrange ce qui a permit la guérison de ses parents.

Dans l'infirmerie un cri retentit :

« Il se réveille ! »

Blaise hurlait, Elerwan venait de se relever, il semblait paniqué. Blaise le rassura, le prit dans ses bras. Après un bilan de santé, Mme Pomfresh décela une rupture du nerf optique, Elerwan resterait aveugle toute sa vie.

Tous gardaient un souvenir cuisant de cette dernière bataille. Surtout pour Harry, il avait beaucoup perdu mais avait également gagné : il ne serait plus jamais remarqué puisqu'elle avait disparue.

Sa cicatrice.


End file.
